For The First Time
by little gemmy55
Summary: Haley James has been in love with the brother of her best friend for a long time. Nathan has never been in love, but the best friend of his brother wakes his protective instinct.
1. Whatever It Takes

**Summary: **Haley James has been in love with her best friend´s brother for a long time now. Nathan had never been in love, but his brother´s best friend wakes his protective instinct.

**Rating: **M (for later chapters)

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

**Author´s note: **So this is my first One Tree Hill story. I´m really excited lol. English isn´t my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes, but I hope there aren´t too many. I hope you all enjoy it!

So this was her world. It wasn´t very special, but for Haley it was all she had. She was sitting in the cafeteria next to her best friend Lucas Scott. At the opposite two other friends of them were sitting. Skills and Fergie. Even though Lucas was popular, played for the Tree Hill Ravens and was the brother of Nathan Scott, the most popular guy at school who also played for the Ravens, he stayed with his old friends.He wasn´t dating a cheerleader or hanging around with the other jocks. Haley´s life had changed when Lucas´s did two years ago.

When Luke´s mum Karen was pregnant at the age of 18 his father had left her and knocked up another woman called Deb and they moved to Tree Hill together. He and Nathan didn´t get along very well at this time, but two years ago Karen had died in a car accident and Luke had to move in with Dan, Deb and Nathan Scott. And then he got popular. Haley wouldn´t call herself popular, but people had liked to pick on her before and she had been an outsider, but everyone knew she was Lucas´s best friend and when he got popular, people stopped their stupid and sometimes really mean comments and now her fellow students accepeted her.

Haley had never cared about this. She had Lucas, Skills, Fergie and the other guys from the Rivercourt. They were her family and gave her the strength she needed. Her parents were travelling around the US, but she didn´t blame them for leaving her alone because now that she was sixteen her parents finally had the opportunity to have some time of their lives for themselves. Haley had six bothers and sisters and she was the youngest of them. She knew and understood that her parents needed time for themselves. She would need that time,too, after 26 years of raising children.

Haley looked over to the table where the jocks and cheerleaders were sitting. Nathan was sitting there. He was talking to his best friend Tim Smith laughing at some idiotic comment. Haley knew that there was no possibility Tim would ever say anything else. Nathan´s eyes met hers and before she could look away Nathan smiled at her. Haley smiled back the blush creeping up her face and then she looked down.

Her and Nathan never talked a lot, just hellos, byes and some small talk. Haley had hated him once because he had always picked on Luke, but since they were living in one house they had become friends and were actually getting along pretty well. Haley was glad about that because now Luke couldn´t be that mad at her if he ever found out that Haley _liked_ Nathan.

She never tried to flirt with Nathan or to do more than just small talk, she knew she never had a chance with him. He was only dating cheerleaders and hot girls and Haley thought that she was the opposite of hot, or at least the opposite of Nathan´s last girlfriend Rachel Gatina who wasn´t only hot, but also a cheerleader.

The first time Haley noticed she liked Nathan she told herself that she was nuts even thinking about liking him, but even though she denied it to herself for a long time at some point she had to give up lying to herself and so she got used to her sweet dreams about Nathan. If he knew he´d probably laugh about her.

Nathan was so bored. As usually he was sitting at a table with the rest of the team, exept for his older brother, and some cheerleaders. He could listen to the talk the guys were having for some time, but he tried to block out everything the cheerleaders said because he didn´t want to scream at them how stupid they all were.

He was the king at school and most of the time he didn´t mind that one bit, but sometimes he just wanted to be some random guy nobody cared about. That way he could be himself. He had to lie to his friends about his grades because they were really bad, most of the time he couldn´t say what he really thought, they expected him to think the same things they thought, and he never could just be normal for a couple of moments.

That wasn´t a possibility if you were the most popular guy at school and everyone was watching you. He knew that, learned it from his father. His biggest fear was missing the winning basket in a game. People at school would probably kill him if he did. Sometimes he wanted to be his brother. Playing basketball for fun, having honest friends and the most important point was that their father didn´t pressure Lucas as much as he pressured Nathan. Of course, Luke had had to start playing for the Ravens, when he became a part of their family, but he didn´t have to practice at least three hours a day plus school and regular basketball practice with Coach Durham.

Nathan laughed when everyone else laughed at some stupid joke from Tim. He looked up and saw Haley, Luke´s best friend, looking at him. He had the feeling her big brown eyes saw right through him and she knew exactly who he was. Nathan really liked her and envied Luke for having such an awesome friend. Haley was a really nice girl and helped everyone that needed her help no matter if she got anything back. From the way she had acted all those years they were going to the same school he could tell she didn´t care what all those idiots at school were thinking of her. Nathan admired her for that. He wished he could care less about people´s opinions on him. He had tried, but it hadn´t worked.

He smiled at her and saw her blush immediately. Haley blushed a lot. He didn´t know if it was only around him or also in other people´s presence. He just thought it was adorable. Every time she smiled at him with this sweet smile of hers he just wanted to cuddle her, like a little sister. Couldn´t his parents adopt her? He knew hers weren´t around anyway. She wouldn´t have to take care of herself all the time that way. Nathan shook his head at himself. This was a really silly idea. It´s not like anyone would voluntary move into the Scott mansion with his father still in it.

And another reason was that Haley was way too good to live in such a screwed up family as his. Why was he thinking about that? It was totally stupid. His parents adopting Haley so she could be his little sister to cuddle. Pffff. Sure. How silly could he be?

He looked over to her again. She was smiling at Skills who seemed a bit mad about her laughing at him, but soon he started laughing,too. Haley could and would make everyone smile and laugh if she wanted to. It was her charm and she could use it on every single guy in this school and it would work, even with him.

„ So, hotshot, why are you staring at your hottie-bro´s little tutor-friend?", Brooke Davis the captain of the cheerleaders asked grinning at him.

„Oh, shut up, Brooke.", he rolled his eyes."I was just thinking about something."

„Hooking up with tutor-girls?", she asked still grinning, but stopped when Nathan looked at her annoyed. She and Nathan were actually friends. Even though she was a cheerleader, Nathan liked her because he knew Brooke had a good heart and even though everyone else thought she was shallow he knew she wasn´t. She had been his friend for a long time now and he really wouldn´t want to miss their friendship for anything in the world because he really didn´t have a lot of friends he trusted. Probably only Brooke, Lucas and his teammate Jake. Everybody thought Tim was his best friend, but he was more Tim´s best friend than Tim was his. Nathan didn´t really trust him because he knew Tim had a big mouth and yeah,...was kinda dumb most of the time. Partying with Tim was always fun, but never ever could Nathan have a real conversation with him. Nathan wasn´t the smartest guy,but he knew he was at least a bit smarter than Tim. He wasn´t as intelligent as Lucas or as good as Jake, but Nathan thought he was pretty okay compared to guys like Damien West, Tim and Chris Keller. Gosh, how he hated Chris Keller. The guy was older than all of them, repeating his senior year,and they were juniors. He was the guy Rachel had cheated on Nathan with. And the guy didn´t stop hitting on Haley though she had showed him that he would never have a chance with her. And Chris talked about himself in the third person. How crazy was that? The guy was totally arrogant and...he was like a lot of other people probably saw Nathan sometimes. The big difference was that Nathan sometimes acted like an ass because people expected him to, Chris acted like one because he really was an ass. And Nathan didn´t want Haley to fall for a guy like that. He didn´t know her all that well, but on the other hand he had the feeling he knew her better than anyone else and that since the first time he had looked into her eyes and from that moment on he had known Haley deserved better than anything anyone could give her because she was perfect and so the lucky guy that would get her some day had to be perfect,too.

And he would protect her from every other stupid guy on her way to this perfect man.

Little did he know that Haley had already found her 'perfect' man.


	2. Even More

**Author´s Note:** Thanks for all the kind reviews, guys. I was really happy you liked it so I decided to post the 2nd chapter a little earlier than planned. hope you like it!

_**For The First Time**_

_**Chapter Two: Even More**_

"Go,Luke!" Haley wasn´t a cheerleader, but she was pretty good at cheering for her best friend. It was Friday night and the whole of Tree Hill was together in the gym of Tree Hill High to see the Ravnes basketball team play against Masonboro.

The Ravens were leading by 6 points. Since Luke was on the team they were doing a lot better, but nevertheless everyone knew Nathan was the star of the team because without him they wouldn´t have won one game.

No matter if they lost or won, Nathan was always the leading scorer. And Haley knew why. Lucas told her a lot about his and Nathan´s father and that Dan was even analysing Nathan´s mistakes if he made the most points and was the best player on the ground, but Dan Scott always found something to pick apart. So Nathan always wanted to give his best when his father was watching and his father was always watching. Lucas had told her once that he couldn´t understand how Nathan had still fun playing. If he was Nathan, he would have quit the team and basketball ages ago. But after Luke had said that Haley had told him that he would never quit basketball. She knew that as well as he did.

There was only a couple of minutes till the end of the game and it seemed like Masonboro was on fire again. Haley couldn´t look as fast as the game was tied again and she could see that Nathan was playing like he was about to lose his life. He and Luke made a great team on the court. Luke passed to Nathan and the ball went through the hoop. The Scott brothers were making the game and the next basket was a threepointer by Lucas and everyone knew now that the Ravens had already won this game. The players of the Masonboro team were shocked because they had thought that the Ravens had fallen asleep, but they were wrong.

Lucas passed the ball to Nathan one last time and the fans were already dancing around before the ball was in because everyone knew that #23, Nathan Scott, never missed a basket.

Then the referee´s whistle sounded in the gym and the game was over.

Haley was waiting outside for Lucas. She always waited for him after games. Normally they went playing minigolf on the roof of Luke´s mom´s old cafe. They were still able to go there because Deb, Nathan´s mum, had started to manage it after Karen had died.

Haley really liked Deb. She had seen how Deb stood up to Dan sometimes and like that she had earned Haley´s respect. She had never seen anyone stand up to Dan Scott before.

Haley was glad for Luke that Dan didn´t pressure him like he pressured Nathan. On the other hand Haley did feel sorry for Nathan because the only thing his father seemed to care about was fullfilling his dream through Nathan and Haley wished that to no one.

She saw Nathan walking out of the gym with Brandon and Jake, but Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Haley loved Lucas, but not being on time was like the 8th deadly sin to her and Luke was really late though he knew she was waiting for him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she started to get mad.

She turned away and stared in another direction so she couldn´t see all the people walking out and none of them being Lucas.

"He´s lost his keys", a deep voice said behind her. Haley turned around, almost falling against him.

Nathan was looking down at her with that famous smile of his.

Haley stared into his blue eyes, not being able to speak for a moment. As she noticed that she looked down immediately and blushed. She just hoped he didn´t notice how she was staring at him; she was already embarrassed enough.

"Oh, okay", she just said still looking down on the ground, hoping he would go away.

No. Who was she kidding? The last thing she wanted him to do is walk away, but she just didn´t know what to say.

"You want me to go in again telling him you´re still waiting?", he asked, making himself little so he could look up into her eyes from below.

"I´m not a little child", she said and looked up, realizing again how stupid her action must have seemed.

"I know, but you just wouldn´t look at me", Nathan said. " So you want me to go in again?"

"Nah, that´s okay. I´ll just walk home."

"You don´t have to. You could come with me to the party at my family´s beach house. I guess Luke´s coming,too, later."

As soon as he had said it he congratulated himself sarcastially in his mind._' Great, you idiot,bringing her to a party with lots of drunk jerks is gonna help you protect her from... well, drunk jerks.'_

"I don´t know", Haley said. "I mean I have to get home from there,too, and that´s more complicated than from here. You sure Lucas is coming there later? I don´t really know anybody else there."

"I´m sure Luke is coming later and if you want you can sleep there for tonight. Me and Luke are gonna stay there anyways. Gotta clean up the mess in the morning and it´s not like you have a curfew or something."

"Hey, Nate", they heard Luke call and turned around. He walked over them and looked at Haley.

"You didn´t have to wait that long, Hales. You know I live in my own personal chaos. And you little bro? I thought you´d be already drunk by now."

"Hah, hah. Funny. No, actually I just talked Haley into coming to the party with us."

"Hey, I haven´t said yes yet", she smirked.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and looked sceptacally at her.

"Okay, let´s go", she finally agreed and rolled her eyes at both of the Scott brothers as they grinned.

She got into their car with them. Nathan driving, Luke on the backseat and she on the front seat next to Nathan.

It wasn´t a long drive to their beach house seeing as Tree Hill wasn´t exactly New York City. It was totally silent in the car till they got out and went into an already full house.

"I thought _you_ owned this house", Haley screamed to Lucas to be louder than all the other people and the music.

"Yeah, but as dumb as Nathan is sometimes he gave Tim the key so he could start the party and now...We come and the house is already full of people we don´t even know."

Haley laughed. It seemed like nothing had changed since the last and the first time she had went to such a party. It had been two years ago when Luke had just moved in with the the other Scotts and Nathan was throwing a party and he had asked her to come with him.

At that time Luke hadn´t been part of the Ravens yet so people still looked at him as an outsider or the loser brother of Nathan Scott, but Nate, his enemy before, had actually helped him to get in contact with people and to become friends with some of the other players on the team. Haley guessed it was because Nathan thought he´d be totally screwed without his mum and now Luke had lost his. It had been the first time Haley had seen Nathan in a different light and she had let herself think for the first time that he wasn´t so bad after all.

And now she saw him in a totally different light. Haley didn´t think he would never notice her as anything else than Luke´s little friend, but that might give her the chance to build a friendship with Nathan and it was better than nothing.

Haley walked through the house till she found a bunch of people she knew from seeing at school with Lucas playing 'I Never'.

"Hales, come over and play with us", he called. Haley walked over and sat down next to Luke as he gave her something to drink.

The female part of the crowd were mainly cheerleaders. Rachel and Brooke, Peyton Sawyer, Bevin Mirskey and some other girls from the squad. The boys were Luke and Nathan and some other guys from the team like Brandon and Jake. And Tim, of course. He was like Nathan´s girlfriend.

"So I´ll get the first", Rachel said. "I never had sex on a public toilet."

"Bitch", Brooke said and drank.

"Am I really the only one?", she asked when nobody else drank. Everyone just smirked. Bevin was the next in the round.

"Okay. I never had a crush on musician. Everyone knows they´re the worst."

"Rachel, bottoms up", Nathan told her, refering to Chris, with a glare that should have killed her.

"Hales...", Luke said grinning at her.

"Yeah, yeah..okay", she said and drank.

Brooke smiled and the asked confused: " Does that cute guy from the Backstreet Boys count?"

"You can´t call that a musician", Haley said.

"I wanna be next", Brooke said."I never cheated on my boyfriend or girlfreind."

Haley was actually shocked when everyone, but Lucas, her and Peyton drank. " Seems like we´re living in a soap opera", she whispered to Luke.

"I never fell in love with someone I knew I could never be with", Peyton said and drank right after it and so did Haley and Lucas.

"Okay, I get it, P. Sawyer", Brooke said. " You three are the tortured by love guys and we are the sluts. I get it."

"Didn´t say you were a slut, Brooke. But I definitely meant someone else", Peyton said and looked directly at Rachel.

"No catfights, girls", Brandon said.

"Okay...", Luke began. " I never felt something for a girl that didn´t have anything to do with sex. That´s only a question for guys because I assume none of the girls being here is gay because I guess we´d already know."

Luke looked around and then drank. " Am I really the only one that has a female buddy?Geez. Guys, you all have to have a female buddy. Best flirt tips ever."

"Never thought about it that way", Nathan said.

"I want again", Rachel said and nobody argued. "I never had sex."

Rachel knew exactly that Haley would be the only one not drinking and Haley knew that, but she wasn´t gonna lie. Why should she? It was nothing to be ashamed of.

" You never did it?", Brooke asked shocked

"No", Haley just said, shrugging.

" A little bit prude, don´t you think?", Rachel asked.

"No, I just think I won´t have syphillis at the age of 18", Haley said, looking straight at Rachel.

"So you think having sex at our age is wrong?" Rachel asked wanting to out her as a prude.

"No. I just think what you´re doing is wrong. I just remember that little disease you had Chris was telling me about", Haley said grinning fakely, stood up and left

Rachel just sat there mouth wide open not believing what Haley told everyone. Nobody made a sound, but then suddenly Nathan started laughing out loud. That slut really deserved it for cheating on him with Chris Keller!

"How did Haley..? I mean how in the hell does Haley know Chris Keller?", she asked looking at Luke.

"He´s working at the CD store and Haley´s a music freak. He´s been hitting on her for like forever, you know. So I guess he was just drunk and it slipped out. You really shouldn´t start a bitchfight with Haley, Rachel. She´s gonna kick your ass. By the way..I hope she didn´t go home", Luke said and stood up to look for her.

"Nope", Nathan said. "She stays here tonight."

"What?", Nathan asked as Luke looked at him annoyed."Nate, you´re not trying to hook up with Haley, are you?"

"Do I look like I would sleep with your best friend? I don´t want you to kill me, but I thought we´d both be too drunk to drive her home so I just thought she could stay here. Better than some creep out there following her while she´s walking home."

"Yeah, you´re right. Since when do you care about Haley that much?"

TBC


	3. Who Do You Want To Be ?

**_Author´s note: _**I´m sorry, but this chapter is pretty short. I promise the next ones will be longer again ;) Thanks again for all your reviews hugs Those keep me going. A short comment about the story: There are still some chapters left were Nathan and Haley are only friends. Their relationship developes slowly and is getting closer with every chapter. As far as I´ve written I don´t think the first kiss will be until chapter 8. So be patient, guys. it seems like there is going to be some Brucas and Jeyton,too.

Hope you all like this chapter! Leave me some love(reviews) :D

_**For the First Time**_

_**Chapter 3: Who Do You Want To Be?**_

"_Since when do you care about Haley that much?"_

"She´s your best friend, right? You care about my friends,too. I lost count of how often you brought Brooke or Peyton home when they were drunk and I was too drunk to bring them home", Nathan responded.

He didn´t want to lie to Luke and actually he didn´t. He just left out the part that he wanted to protect Haley from guys like himself. Nathan would have had no problem with telling his brother that, but Luke would ask why all of a sudden Nathan wanted to protect Haley and Nathan didn´t know the answer to that. He couldn´t just tell Luke _' Man, because she´s perfect and deserves more and you as her best friend should protect her more'_.

Nathan wanted to be friends with Haley. He liked her, but had never cared about her more.But now he knew he could trust her and he needed some friends he could trust and he needed to get out of this group.

He had the feeling that the way he was living now wasn´t too good for his future. Bad grades, not caring about anything else than basketball and himself most of the time, getting drunk every weekend, every night another girl. That lifestyle couldn´t be good. On the other hand the way he lived his life now was pretty convinient. He didn´t have to think about important things or had desicions to make, he was just being an unresponsible sixteen-year-old. But he couldn´t be that forever.And the sad thing was that he knew it, but didn´t do anything against it.

Haley was lying awake in the guestroom´s bed. After she had left the crowd she had been sitting on the beach watching the sea and getting more mad at Rachel every minute. Haley was used to stupid comments, but Rachel was the worst, she always tried to embarrass her, but it didn´t work because Haley was the smarter one of them.

That wasn´t the main reason why Haley hated Rachel. Rachel had hurt Nathan, she had cheated on him and ridiculed him in front of his friends, when she went to school arm in arm with Chris, after everyone had found out she had slept with him while she had still been Nathan´s girlfriend.

She remembererd how mad Nathan had been the days after it had happened. He hadn´t given her his usual smiles and he hadn´t even talked to Lucas. He had drank a lot, not only on weekends, but during school days. That had lasted for two weeks and then Nathan had started to sleep with different girls every weekend. He had laughed with his friends and had even still hung out with Rachel, but Haley had been able to see he hadn´t been okay so she had told him that he should better stop this. And he had.

Haley had been suprised about that, actually she still was. Nathan and her weren´t exactly friends, but nevertheless he had listened to her.

Haley had promised herself to try to make him feel better, not only because she was in love with him, but because Luke had been miserable,too, and had been really worried about his little brother.

Now Haley could see that Nathan really tried to change and that he realized Rachel wasn´t worth it. She was glad about that because she knew Nathan deserved better than some skanky bitch like Rachel. Haley knew he wasn´t that bad and in the few moments they had spent together talking he hadn´t given her the BS he gave everyone else, exept Luke from time to time.

And he didn´t get drunk tonight and was still able to drive Brooke and Peyton home. Normally Lucas had to do that because Nathan was too drunk, but tonight he wasn´t.

So she knew he was okay. Then why couldn´t she sleep at all?

Because something had changed. She just knew it. Something about how he talked to her and how he treated her.And Haley really wanted to know what it was. Normally she could read him like a book, but this time she couldn´t read him at all – she didn´t know if it was a good or bad sign.

Nathan walked down the stairs. He couldn´t sleep so he just decided to get something to drink. Why couldn´t he stop thinking about how wrong his life seemed to be? He knew a lot of people who lived the same way as him and they didn´t seem to have any problem with it. So why in the hell did he?

Maybe because he saw someone living her life better. Someone the others saw as a freak because she didn´t live like they did.

Nathan hated their narrow-mindedness. And what he hated most about them is that he was a part of this group and that most of the time he acted exactly like them and did feel good as he did it and he also hated himself for that. And when he drank again on weekends he told himself that it was his father´s fault because he raised him like that. The last thing Nathan wanted, was to become like his dad, but he noticed he was on the best way to become like him and he had to stop it.

He didn´t want to live in the past like his father and have so much hate in his heart. He didn´t want to become like that. He wanted to be a responsible guy that was able to take care of other people and they way he was now that would never happen.

" I really need to change that", he said to himself as he entered the kitchen.

"Need to change what?", Haley asked sitting at the kitchen table holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Don´t scare me like that, James", he said laughing. " Sitting there alone in the dark. You´re not planning on killing me, are ya?"

"Not exactly", she grinned.

Nathan grabbed a water bottle and sat down next to her. For a couple of minutes they just sat there in silence, enjoying each other´s company.

"Couldn´t sleep?", Haley asked already knowing the answer. Stupid question.

"No, too many thoughts. Terrible."

Again they just sat there in silence.

"Would you say my life is wrong?", he asked her out of the blue.

"What?", Haley asked confused.

"Do you think my life is wrong? What I do, how I do it."

" Depends", she answered.

"On what?"

"Who you want to be", she said and looked straight in to his cobalt blue eyes that seemed to shine in the dark.Then she smiled. " And it´s not to late to change, if you want to. So who do you want to be, Nathan?"

" Your friend?"

"We can work on that", she said smiling.

" I want to be someone the people I care about can depend on and I don´t want to disappoint people anymore", he said looking down.

" You don´t want to become your dad", Haley said quietly.

"What?"

"Luke is just as afraid of it as you are. The difference is that he talks to someone about it", she explained.

"So you´re my shrink now?"

"If you need me to be that, I´ll be that", she said looking seriously at him.

"You´re amazing, you know that?", he told her and squezzed her hand.

Haley was really glad it was dark because she blushed again. One second ago she had been talking to him like a normal person and now she had to turn into this shy, little girl again. She hated that. Why couldn´t she talk to him like he was just some random guy?

The thing was if he was just some random guy they wouldn´t have had this conversation. And even then she would have blushed because if this was the first time they would have seen each other, she would still have fallen in love with him. One look in those eyes and she was totally gone.

"I can still see you blushing", he said as he stood up and brought her glass to kitchen sink.

"What?"

He turned around and leaned on the kitchen corner as he told her:" You always blush. If someone smiles at you or tells you you´re great. You always blush. It´s the most adorable thing ."

He smiled, but Haley didn´t.

"Did I say something wrong, Haley?"

"Adorable? It´s like you´re describing a puppy.No girl wants to hear that."

"Cute? Sweet?"

"Actually it´s a pretty bad habit and now every time I blush I will think that people see me as a cute little puppy. Thanks, Nathan."

Now Nathan didn´t look that happy, but then Haley started laughing.First Nathan had thought that she was mad at him, at least she had sounded like she was, but now he realized she was just playing him.

"Not funny",he said pouting.

"I disagree. Definitely funny. Oh, that pout is just adorable like a little...ooops."

"Okay, now I´m the little puppy. Great."

Nathan laughed and Haley joined in with him.

"But it works", he said. " Everyone falls for the Nathan Scott special pout."

Haley smiled and looked at him only thinking: _'Believe me. I know that.'_

_TBC_


	4. His lucky charm

**Author´s Note**: Thanks for all your kind comments, guys. So in my last note I wrote that there´s gonna be some some Jeyton and Brucas. Those relationships will only be mentioned in how they affect Naley´s relationship or if they´re in the group together. This story is only about one couple:D

**Chapter four:**

**His lucky charm**

It had been a week since the night at the Scotts' beach house.

Haley was thinking about it a lot. She was glad Nathan wanted to be friends, on the other hand she was sad that he didn´t see more in her than little Haley, but little Haley was still better than nothing at all

Right now she was sitting in the tutor center looking over an essay from one of her 'students', when someone dropped his bag down on the table and sat down next to her. Haley looked up and immediately a smile was all over her face.

"Hey, Hales", Nathan said.

"What are you doing here? I didn´t even know you knew where the tutor center was."

"I had to ask Luke", he said a bit embarrassed. As her friend he should know where she spent most of her time, shouldn´t he?

"Not a lot of people know where it is. They just walk pass it every day. So what´s up? What you´re doing here?"

"I ... I kinda wanted to ask you for help."

"With what?"

"Math and English and history. Maybe biology", he said, raising an eyebrow in question.

" You want be to tutor you?", Haley asked to make sure she had understood him right.

"Yeah. If you have time, of course. I suppose I´m a pretty hard case the way the teachers look at me."

Nathan really hoped that Haley didn´t think he was totally stupid now. But he forgot that thought soon after it had popped up in his mind because he knew Haley would never think about anyone - exept maybe Rachel - like that. Haley always saw the good in people, he knew that.

"Oh, don´t worry. I specialize in hard cases. I taught Tim to read in two days", she said grinning.

Nathan laughed at her joke about Tim. Yeah, Tim was his friend, but they guy was kind of slow.

"So when do you have time? Monday is a no go for me 'cause I have three other tutorees on that day."

"Ugh,I hate Mondays. My dad wakes me and Luke up at 6am to go jogging for at least an hour and then we have to practice jump shots. He says we have to wake up after the weekend. Hate it", he said.

" At 6 am Im normally already fully dressed and eating my breakfast on school days", Haley said quietly looking up at him from under her eyelashes

Nathan looked at her shocked, but his expression changed into a smile pretty fast. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her and for the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. He loved how she looked up at him with her big brown eyes from under her lashes. No mascara covering up the view. Haley was not wearing any make up at all and Nathan loved it. She was a natural beauty. And he had to admit that she had a really nice body,too. He should ask her out on a date sometime..._.'No way. She´s just a friend. And by the way Lucas would castrate you if he found out you were checking out his best friend'_, he told himself.

"So what about Tuesday and Friday after your basketball practice?", she asked finally breaking the silence and waking Nathan from his thoughts.

"Yeah, that´s okay, but sometimes Whitey won´t let us go on time so don´t be mad if I´m a little late", Nathan said grinning, knowing already that Haley hated people that weren´t on time.

"You´d better be on time, Scott, or you can look for another tutor. I´m sure Whitey lets his starplayer go earlier."

"Wouldn´t be so sure about that. Whitey thinks I´m too cocky."

"Oh really?!", Haley responded laughing, knowing too well that Nathan was fully aware of the fact that he was cocky most of the time.

"Hey, Luke", Haley greeted her friend as she sat down next to him on one of the cafeteriabenches. As always Skills and Fergie were with them.

" So did Nathan find the tutor center?", Lucas asked and tried to hide his laughing.

"Yeah, he found it. And he already told me that he asked you for directions", Haley said and noticed that Luke thought she didn´t know about that.

She guessed he had wanted to tell her to piss Nathan off a little bit. They were getting along pretty well now, but they were still brothers. And brothers were picking on each other and fought. After all she had expirienced it with her brothers and she guessed they were even worse than the Scott brothers.

"What did he want anyways?", he asked curiously.

"He´s my new tutoree."

"You´re kidding, right? Nathan actually asked someone for help." Lucas was shocked.

It wasn´t normal for his brother at all to ask someone for help. Nathan always wanted to do things alone to show his father he could do and reach everything he wanted without any help. And now he had asked someone to help him with his grades._'Weird'_, Lucas thought, but then he said to Haley:

" He´s gotta trust you a lot, if he asks you for help, Hales. He´s never done that before."

Haley just shrugged, but on the inside she was wearing a bright smile. She already knew that Nathan did everything alone most of the time so she had guessed that it wasn´t easy for him to ask her for help, but hearing it from Luke, who knew Nathan pretty well, that he really had to trust her for asking. made her happy. Nathan trusted her and liked her that much that he brought himself to actually asking for help. It was a big step for him and she knew that and was really glad that she could help him.

"So when do you meet?"

"Today after practice and then again on Tuesday", she answered Luke´s question.

"Twice?", Luke asked confused. Normally Haley only saw her tutorees once a week.

"Yeah, he needs help in three to four different subjects. None of my tutorees comes to me with so many so Nathan needs extra time", she explained to him while packing out her sandwich.

"It´s that bad? I thought he was only failing English?"

"Doesn´t seem like that", she said with a sad expression and then took a bite from her sandwich. After minutes that seemed like hours of silence Haley began to speak again.

"Does he speak to you about his problems and what he´s thinking? At all?"

"No, not a word. But I kinda can see his mood in the way he plays basketball. When he fouls a lot it means that he probably has thoughts about killing Dan and when he plays really great plus fair, he´s happy. That´s the only way I get to see what´s going on with him. And I have to. After all he´s my brother and one of my best friends", Lucas said and sighed.

Getting through the wall Nathan had built up around him seemd impossible to Luke and he really hoped that someday someone would come and made it fall. But he wasn´t so sure if this someone existed.

:

Haley was waiting for him in the tutor center. He was late. He was 20 minutes late to be exactly. And hell she was mad. Hadn´t she told him to be on time? She hated people that were late. To her it was like the 8th deadly sin. And Nathan knew that. So why in the hell was he late?!

Haley started packing her things. Today she was alone in the tutor center. Other tutors normallydidn´t meet with their 'students' on Fridays.

She angrily threw her last book into her bag when she heard someone running down the hall.

Nathan knew Haley would kill him, but Whitey just wouldn´t let him go. He didn´t even think she was still there. After all he was over twenty minutes late. He was running like crazy to get to the tutor center before he was a half hour too late.

He went through the door and ran into someone.

"Oh, so you´re still alive?", Haley asked annoyed.

"Hales, listen, I´m so sorry. I tried to go ealier, but Whitey wouldn´t let me and I didn´t want to...to."

"What? You didn´t want to what? Let me wait a half hour?", she yelled at him getting more mad every second that was passing.

"I didn´t want to tell Whitey in front of all the guys that I had to be tutored", he said quietly, looking down. "Most people already think I´m just a stupid jock."

"I don´t think so", Haley said and smiled at him when he looked up again. "I think you´re just a jock who is not able to be on time. C´mon lets get started."

She led him to one of the round tables and packed out her books again. Haley had brought the books which she did learn with.

He sat down next to her and looked at the book cover.

"That´s not the math book we´re using in class", he told her.

"I know. But it´s better to practice with the ones we don´t have at school because a lot of teachers get their exercises for the tests from those books. They think students don´t know that, but some smart ones like me do", she explained grinning and opened the book on page 29 to start with some of the simpler exercises. Haley started to explain something to him, but noticed he didn´t really listen, but he was staring at her hands.

"Nathan? Hello?"

"Where did you get the bracelet from?", he asked curiously, hoping in some weird way that she didn´t get it from some other boy.

"My dad gave it to me. He brought something to add to it from every single one of his buisness trips. The heart is from Seattle, the little teardrop is from Atlanta, the key is from New Orleans, the rose is from San Francisco and the little star is from Los Angeles", she said smiling."I´ve got it since I was four. It always brought me luck."

"It´s really pretty", he said. "I could need something that brings me luck with my grades."

"Oh, I guess your brain will be your lucky charm from now on."

"Or you will be my lucky charm, Haley", Nathan said smiling at her.

TBC


	5. Being Himself

**_Author´s note:_**Sorry, guys, I know the update took longer than usual. Thanks for your great reviews. Enjoy!

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Being Himself**_

"_Or you will be my lucky charm, Haley."_

"So I´ll see you Monday", she said after she had packed her stuff into her bag again. The tutor session had been real fun and Nathan actually understood everything pretty fast, even though they had mostly talked about other things.

"Actually Luke wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to the DVD night we have on Saturday at our house."

"Who else is gonna come?", she asked hoping it wouldn´t be too many cheerleaders.

"Brooke, Peyton and Jake.Peyt and Jake are like clinging onto each other. It´s really weird. And the whole point of the movie night is that Brooke can try to get Luke to notice her. After all I´m her friend,right? I have to help her."

"Luke´s your brother. Isn´t blood thicker than water?", she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I already warned him", Nathan grinned at her.

He liked Brooke and she was his friend, but he had to warn Lucas because if Brooke would have totally come on to him out of the sudden, Luke would have been too shocked to even talk.

"Okay, that´s good. I really wouldn´t want Luke to get a heartattack", she said and laughed because she knew that her best friend would definitely get one if Brooke Davis was hitting on him. Luke was shy when it came to girls and Brooke...well, she wasn´t shy at all.

"So you´re gonna come?", he asked swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

" 'Bout 8", he said. Nathan gave her a smile. "Bye, Haley."

"Bye."

0808080880808080808088080

"Hey, Nate", his mum greeted him when he came home and walked into the kitchen. Deb kissed him on the cheek. "You´re late. Where were you?"

"I had my first tutor session with Haley today."

"Oh. Isn´t that Lucas´s friend?", Deb asked and handed Nathan a bottle of water. It was a total routine. He came home, she kissed his cheek and gave him a bottle of water.

"Yep, that´s her. So when you´re leaving?", he asked looking down.

His mum would leave tomorrow and be gone for a whole week. He wouldn´t mind that if his father wasn´t going to come back on Monday. Dan had been gone for a whole week. It was like heaven to Nathan and Dan being home, even with Deb there, already was hell, so he knew it would be way worse if his mum wasn´t home. Nathan really wasn´t looking forward to next week.

"I´m going to leave early in the morning. You´ll probably still be asleep. My flight takes off at 8 am. Hey, you´re gonna survive next week somehow. Lucas is here,too", she said knowing exactly what was on her son´s mind.

"Wouldn´t be so sure about that", Nathan responded. "But at least everyone´s gonna know he killed me and they throw him into jail."

"Ever heard of OJ Simpson?", Deb asked.

"Yeah, that´s totally dad."

He left the kitchen again and went up into his room. His only shelter.

Nathan had been lying on his bed for a time that seemed like forever. He couldn´t stop thinking. About his mum, Luke and his dad and how much better they would be without his dad. Nathan knew that even if his dad died his mum would probably still keep custody of Luke, if she was allowed to.

She always took care of him, after all she and Karen had been friends, much to Dan´s dislike. But his mum hadn´t cared. He knew his mother was a good person, but he had seen her angry a lot because of Dan and Deb sometimes just couldn´t hold back. Nathan didn´t want his father to destroy her. Her and Luke were the only family he got. If he lost one of them...he didn´t even want to think about it.

"Knock, knock. You in there, Nate?", Luke said from outside Nathan´s room door.

"Yeah, come in."

"You asked Hales to come tomorrow?", Luke asked thinking that his little brother had forgotten.

"Yeah, she´s gonna come around eight. She cracked up when I told her about Brooke. She thinks you would have gotten a heartattack, if I hadn´t warned you."

Nathan laughed and looked at Lucas. He thought his brother would either look angry or annoyed, but he didn´t. Luke looked... like he agreed with him?

"I probably would have gotten one, you know. But it´s going to be weird", Luke said and sat down on the couch.

"Why?"

Lucas shrugged. "You know I always had a crush on Peyton and now that she´s with Jake...And Brooke she´s beautiful and funny. I like her, but I just don´t know if it is right to try with her just because the other girl I feel soemthing for has a boyfriend."

"Just don´t hurt her,man. Okay?", Nathan said looking at Luke seriously. Brooke had been used and hurt a lot and he hadn´t protected his friend from it.

Nathan had been pretty happy when Luke had asked if it was okay to invite Haley to the movie night. He really wanted to spent more time with his brother´s best friend, but on the parties he usually attended to, were a lot of guys that had no bad conscience about using a cute girl like Haley. This way he could spent time with her without worrying all the time that some drunk idiot would try to grab her or anything.

He could just spent some quality time with her without feeling overprotective and that was important. Nathan didn´t want Haley to notice that he was trying to protect her from everything and everyone.

Till now he never had to, but he had the feeling that the day would come at some point. Every girl was hit on by some stupid jerk at one time in her life and Nathan was so ready to beat the guy who tried to get to Haley.

He felt so weird because even though they hadn´t been friends for a long time – a week officially- she was really important to him and crept into his heart. He didn´t mind having her there. Luke had been friends with her for a long time and she had never disppoonted him. Nathan knew Haley was a good person and he knew he didn´t deserve to have her as his friend the way his life was now, but he wanted to change so he would deserve her friendship and wouldn´t disappoint her because that was the last thing he wanted.

He had never done that before. Going to someone and saying he wanted to be friends with that person. Haley must have thought he was a weirdo in that moment, everyone would have thought that. At least he supposed that. But then he reminded himself that Haley wasn´t like everyone else.

He smiled. Nathan was so glad that Haley was his friend. He really liked her and knew that they would grow even closer in a short time. They had spent a lot of time together in the last week. They had even played NBA life together. And Haley had kicked his ass! That had been the best afternoon for him in a long time. Him, Haley and Lucas just spending time together, enjoying each other´s company and talking. He had forgotten that he was Nathan Scott, superstar basketballplayer of the Tree Hill Ravens.

He had only been Nathan Scott, sixteen-year-old guy hanging out with two of his friends, saying what he thinks and being himself. He missed that and Haley was the only person he could really be himself with. Luke, of course, was a great guy and his brother, but he couldn´t be himself around him all the time and that just for the fact that Luke was another guy and might see him as a loser or some kind of jerk because Nathan was thinking so much about things like right or wrong.

"So what´s going on with you and Haley – my best friend?", Luke asked. "Just wanted to mention again that she´s my best friend and if you´re planning something you´ll regret it for your whole life."

"You´re threatening me, bro?", Nathan asked. "Hey, man, Haley and I are just friends okay, nothing more. I think she´s a great person."

"She is, Nate, so, please, don´t hurt her."

"Luke, I won´t. I couldn´t forgive my myself if she was hurting because of me." Nathan had the feeling he had never said truer words and his older brother could see that.He just hoped Nathan would keep his word. Sometimes his little brother could have a really bad temper.

08080808080808080808

When Haley woke up on Saturday morning, the first she thought was _' What am I gonna wear tonight?' ._ She could honestly say that she had never woken up with that thought before. Haley had never been a 'girly girl', she always had been just Haley and she liked it, but spending the night with two cheerleaders and two basketballplayers plus Luke meant that she probably would be totally out of line if she was wearing her pj´s like she always did when Luke and her had a movie night alone.

She couldn´t totally style up because it was just a movie night, but she wanted to look at least half as good as Peyton and Brooke who would probably wear he shortest skirts and the tightest tops.

Nathan probably wouldn´t even notice her. Haley got up and decided to have breakfast first. Every day had to start with a good breakfast. Without something in her stomach she couldn´t think or make decisions. She needed something to eat, preferably pencakes with chocolate chips.

Before she was even in the kitchen the bell rang and she went to open it, not caring that she was still in an old, black tank-top and old jogging pants of one of her brothers. So she opened the door with her morning hair, her eyes not even really open.

"Did we wake you?", was the first thing she heard from Luke when the door was open.

"No. I was on my way to the kitchen. You know me. I´m nothing without a breakfast."

"See, Nate, I was right. We would get a good reakfast today."

"Nathan´s here,too?", Haley asked suddenly wide awake. _' Oh God, I look like hell. Oh damn! But maybe he doesn´t even care? Or knows a girl that looks worse after she wakes up? I don´t even wanna think about if he knows how many girls of the school look after they wake up. I´m already rambling in my thoughts.'_

Nathan stepped away from his spot behind Luke.

"Morning, Hales. I told him it was too early", he said already starting to defend himself in case she got mad.

"So, Hales. Chocolate chip pencakes?", her best friend asked her while he was going into the house.

"Sure. Come on in", she said shaking her head at Lucas´s behaviour. She closed the door behind her and Nathan and led the way to the kitchen where Luke was already sitting at the table.

"So why are you here? Doesn´t Deb make you breakfast?", Haley asked as she made the first pencake.

The boys were sitting on the kitchen table drinking orange choose.

"Nope, she´s gone on a buisness trip", Nathan said and Haley could hear how sad he was. She knew from Luke that Nathan and his mum were pretty close.

"And that´s not the worst thing", Lucas said. "Dan´s coming back on Monday."

"I don´t even know your dad that well and nevertheless I hate him. I´m just wondering why", Haley said and smiled at her two favorite guys.

"Luke´s got it better. At least he doesn´t look like him", Nathan said. "I´d better go home."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, but before he could put it on Haley walked over to him and pushed him down on his chair again.

"Nope, your pencake is already ready. You stay and eat", Haley said and placed the plate in front of him.

"Yes, mum", Nathan joked and grinned at her.

"Who in the hell is that again?", Haley yelled as the bell rang for the second time this morning and she had to go open it again.

"Hey, tutor-girl", the boys heard Brooke´s cheerful voice in the kitchen.

"Brooke, what do you want here?"

"Seeing as you are hottie-Scott´s best friend I need tips",. Brooke explained and Nathan started laughing quietly at his brother´s expression, when they heard what Brooke said.

"So what does he like?", Brooke asked making her way into the house.

"Basketball", Haley answered and grinned at the darkhaired girl in front of her.

"Tutor-girl, I need a bit more information. Shall I wear black, blue or red tonight?"

"You know, Brooke, why don´t you ask him yourself? He and Nathan are sitting in the kitchen listening to every word we say", Haley said grinning a bit, but just a little bit because she knew it was pretty embarrassing for Brooke.

"What?", Brooke yelled and then turned around seeing the Scott brothers standing behind her, the dark haired laughing and the blonde smiling shylyand saying: "Hey, Brooke."

TBC


	6. Movie Night

**Chapter 6:**

**Movie Night**

Haley was one her way to the Scott house. After Brooke had seen Nathan and Lucas this morning she had gone really quickly, but promised to come tonight to their DVD night. After all Jake and Peyton would be there,too. Even though they would probably be busy with themselves. Nathan and Luke had told her during the breakfast that Peyton and Jake had been together for a couple of days now and were inseparable. They even ditched school together, but both of them were happy for those two. Jake was a good friend of Nathan and Lucas and even though Luke had always had a crush on Peyton he was happy she found someone that made her happy. Haley was so glad to have such a good guy as Lucas as her best friend and a lovable guy as Nathan as a good friend and she couldn´t see why they were afraid to become like their dad. She knew neither of them had such a bad and mean character. They were good boys. She guessed it was because they were mostly raised by their mums. Karen had been a great person and Deb was,too. She knew both Nathan and Luke were really glad to have Deb in their lifes. Haley didn´t want to think of what would have happened if Deb had died instead of Karen. It would have destroyed Nathan to live alone with his father.

Haley didn´t know what movies they were going to watch tonight.Peyton and Brooke would bring two and the Scott brothers had picked two. They said they wanted to keep the balance between chick flicks and action so Haley guessed she would watch A Walk To Remember, The Notebook and two Die Hard movies tonight. Although she thought that Luke probably persuaded Nathan not to pick two action movies.

She knew her best friend wasn´t not into action movies. Luke liked movies about books or thrillers. Haley just hoped they hadn´t picked horror movies. She would have to hide somewhere.

0808080808080

She rang the bell when she stood at the front door of the Scott mansion. She still couldn´t get used to the fact that Lucas was living here now. She still remembered his old, little room with all the posters of his favorite books on the wall. They were still in his new room, but some basketball and bandposters had joined them.

At least he didn´t have posters of famous rap and hip-hop stars on his walls like Nathan did. Haley hated that kind of music, but she tolerated it because of Nathan. It was really the only thing she didn´t love about him so she could forgive him his bad music taste, after all he had good taste in almost everything else.

When she had walked into his room for the first time, she had totally seen it was his. She hadn´t thought that he spent a lot of time there, but after she had been in there she knew he did. That room just screamed Nathan when you walked into it.Haley liked it.

Her room mirrored her personality,too. She had posters of her favorite music artist on her walls and a lot of pictures of her family and some lyrics she had written. Her guitar was always standing next to her bed with her song book. And she had a really big bookshelf. Nobody could believe she had really read all those books. Exept for Lucas. He had also read them all.

Some girls had already asked her if she was Luke´s girlfriend or if she had ever been with him. To her that thought was totally absurd. She and Luke had too much in commom to ever make a good couple. In Haley´s opinion a couple of things in commom were great, but only having the same interest would get boring pretty soon.

Thinking about that she decided to talk to Brooke tonight. Haley thought that maybe Brooke Davis would be good for Luke, she just had to tell her not to be too forward or she would scare the older Scott brother away. Haley only wanted the best for Luke and she could see somehow that Brooke really liked him and Lucas deserved someone whose feelings were real. Haley had a feeling that there was a future for Brooke Davis and lucas Scott.

080808080800808080

Nathan went to open the door, already knowing it wasn´t Brooke. He could just feel it was Haley. Jake and Peyton were already sitting on the couch in the big living room. Peyton had brought the movies she and Brooke had picked – Dirty Dancing and House Of Wax. He hadn´t expected the last one. He and Luke had picked the same one and Sleepy Hollow.

Nathan was so glad Haley was finally here. Jake and Peyton were making out the whole time and Lucas was still shocked about Brooke. Haley was his rescue. He didn´t want to think about how the night would have ended if he hadn´t invited Haley.

He would probably have thrown Jake and Peyton out and locked up Brooke and Luke in one room.

When he opened the door, his face lit up immediately.

''Hey, Hales, Come on in."

''Hey, you.The others are already here?", Haley asked as she stepped into the house. Nathan was about to close the door when they heard a screaming voice.

''Hey, you guys, wait up for me!"

''Hey, Brooke, Luke´s already waiting", Nathan said and grinned when she had reached the door, where he and Haley were still standing. Brooke actually blushed and walked pass them into the house.

''Hey, Brooke, wait a second. I gotta talk to you", Haley yelled after her, when she saw how embarressed the girl was.She caught up to Brooke and led her into the kitchen.

Nathan just shrugged and walked into the living room. He was only glad that Haley was here. Now he didn´t have to feel so alone in this madhouse because that´s what it was for tonight. And besides that he had an important announcement to make.

When the two girls hadn´t come back after 15 minutes, Nathan went to the kitchen to look for them and heard them talking about Lucas.

'' So remember Brooke, don´t be too forward. Luke´s a shy guy and if you cling onto him for the whole night you will only make him want to fly", Haley said and smiled at Brooke. '' Don´t worry, he likes you.''

''As much as he likes Peyton?'', the brunette asked Haley worried.

''I don´t know'', Haley answered sincerely.''But you´re Brooke Davis. You´re gonna make him like you more.''

Now Brooke grinned. ''That´s right, sister.''

''Tell them I´m gonna prepare the snacks", Haley told her as she went out of the kitchen to join the others.

Nathan smiled as she listened to the girls. Haley was trying to hook up Brooke and his brother. That would be fun and he totally wanted to join in. So after Brooke had left he went into the kitchen to talk to Haley about what he had just eavesdropped.

''So you´re trying to hook up my brother with Brooke?", he asked, leaning in the doorway.

Haley startled and turned around with a mad face. Of course, she was just playing that, but nevertheless she didn´t like people listening to her conversations if she didn´t know about it.

''I guess you just heard that accidentally.", she said.

''Of course. After all I´m not a spy", Nathan responded grinning and walked over to her to help her with the popcorn and the chips.

''What the hell takes them so long?"; Luke asked from his place on the couch next to Brooke.

On the other couch acroos the couch table Peyton and Jake were sitting. There was third couch from which you could directly look to the tv.

''Maybe they´re having sex on the kitchen counter", Brooke suggested and looked grinning at Luke thinking that he would run into the kitchen straight away.

But he didn´t because Haley, followed by Nathan, came into the living room with two bowls of chips and Nathan was carrying the popcorn. They put it all on the table in the middle of the three couches and sat down on the third and only free one.

''So with which movie are we starting?", Peyton asked after she stopped kissing Jake for the first time that evening.

''We have House Of Wax twice, Dirty Dancing and Sleepy Hollow", Nathan said. ''I´m in for House Of Wax."

''Yeah, me too", Luke agreed

''I don´t care"; Brooke said. ''I didn´t pick Dirty Dancing. That´s all Peyton´s fault."

''The soundtrack is great", Peyton justified herself.

Everyone had to laugh at that. It was totally Peyton to choose a movie by its soundtrack. She was the biggest music fan all of them knew even though Haley was really into music,too.

Nathan looked down at Haley. The movie wasn´t even going for a half hour and she hid her head at his chest and clung onto him as if she would die if she wasn´t.

They had decided to watch House Of Wax, but till now he had no idea what the movie was about. Nathan found it way more interesting to watch Haley´s reactions. At first she had only held her hands in front of her face, but now her shivering body was pressed to his and her head was buried at his chest. Nathan was thinking about everything, but the movie.

His hand was around Haley´s waist and hers was over his and every time something shocking seemed to happen in the movie, she squeezed his hand. You could say they were cuddling. Nathan noticed the looks Luke gave him from time to time. He could see his brother wasn´t happy with how he and Haley were lying on the couch, but Nathan didn´t care. It felt good to have Haley in his arms and to feel her body against his. He knew it was wrong and that they were friends, that in his opinion he didn´t deserve her, but all that didn´t change the fact that it felt more than right.

At this moment it was right to hold her and to allow himself his feelings. At this moment he was in love with the girl in his arms.

There was no right or wrong and Nathan didn´t care about it anymore. He just felt and what he felt was overhelming and the fact that as soon as Haley would get up again it would be gone, scared the hell out of him.

Fact was, he didn´t know if he was in love with her. He had never been in love before so how could he know how it was what he felt? The only thing he was sure about was that he had never felt about a girl this way before. And it had happened so fast.

A couple of weks ago he only wanted to be her friend and protect her and now he felt things for her he couldn´t even discribe. Nathan had never been so confused and he didn´t have anyone to talk about it. Luke would kill him and Jake was too busy with himself. Brooke was the only one left, but she was pretty busy with seducing Lucas.

It certainly wouldn´t help that he was going to be gone for the whole summer. Nathan had been looking forward to High Flyers since he had been 10 years old and this year he got accepted and he would definitely go, but for his feelings there couldn´t be a worse point in time. Maybe he would be able to get everything under control again before he had to leave in two months.

And Nathan really didn´t feel good about leaving Lucas alone here with their father and his mum for the whole summer holidays.

But it was his chance and he would take it.

He looked down at Haley again and noticed that they had changed their positions. He was lying on the couch now and Haley was almost lying on top of him. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck and one of her hands was lying on his chest while his hand still rested on her waist. Her breathing was steady and slow and Nathan could see her eyes were closed. Haley fell asleep on him, but no one seemed to notice.

Peyton and Jake were acting like the two horny teenagers they were and were still busy kissing each other and Luke and Brooke seemed to be in a serious conversation about...the movie. _'They are seriously talking about that movie?_', Nathan thought.

''Brooke, that guy doesn´t look like me at all", Lucas said while pointing at the screen where a guy,Nick, if Nathan remembered right was fighting with one of the crazy wax brothers. Brooke was right. That guy looked like Luke, just with a buzz cut and a three-day beard.

Their argument was getting louder and louder and he didn´t want them to wake up Haley so he interfered in their conversation.

''Lucas, she´s right. The guy totally looks like you", Nathan said in a low voice.

''Hey, man, you´re my brother. You´re supposed to have my back, not to stab me", Luke said, but then looked at his brother and Haley who was snuggling even closer against Nathan as Lucas looked at them.

Nathan just shrugged and whispered: ''Not my fault. She fell asleep on me."

Luke just sighed and focused on the movie again, while Nathan watched the sleeping girl in his arms. Without noticing he began to draw little circles on her exposed hip where her tanktop had rided up. He watched her face and the different expressions, but all of them were happy. She looked either contented or smiled a bit in her sleep.

He was so focused on Haley that he didn´t even notice his own eyes falling shut.

''So what do you want to watch next, guys?", Brooke asked into the room while fetching the DVD from the player.

„Ehhhm, Brooke", she heard Luke say and then turned and immediately started to giggle.

Jake and Peyton were lying totally entangled on one of the couches and both of them snored. Nathan and Haley were sleeping, snuggled together on the other couch and both smiled in their sleep.

''Awww, they´re so cute", Brooke squeeled.

''I don´t think so. They´re both snoring. And look at them. Lying like that can´t comfortable", Lucas responded and looked at Peyton and Jake.

''Not P.Sawyer and her lover boy. I´m talking about Nate and tutor-girl. I´ve never seen anything so cute."

The older Scott brother looked at the younger one of them and his best friend. Then he suddenly yelled: „Hey, guys, wake up. It´s not even 12 am!!"

Peyton almost fell off the couch because Jake jumped up like he was bitten and when he saw that is teammate was laughing, he groaned and fell back onto the couch.

Nathan and Haley were the total opposite. Both of them needed almsot ten minutes to even open their eyes, but as they did both of them looked shocked. None of them had noticed that they had slept _so _close to each other. Haley pushed herself away from Nathan and sat up. Now there was uncomfortable silence between them.

''So you guys, finally awake?", Brooke asked chucklig and let herself fall down next to Lucas onto the couch.

''What time is it?'', Haley asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

''Ten after midnight'', Brooke answered and started to speak again as Peyton opened her mouth. ''Oh, lets have a slumber party. Come on, you guys. That´s gonna be fun.''

''Brooke, we´re not ten years old", Peyton said.

"Come one!", Brooke yammered. ''You´re so uncool.''

"Nate?", Luke said questioning his brother.

"Yeah. Okay. Lets have a slumber party.'' He agreed and laughed at a squeeling Brooke. That girl always got what she wanted.

''Sorry, guys, but I´m not in for it. I won´t sleep in my jeans so I´m gonna go home", Haley said and immediately stood up, but Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch again.

''No problem", he said. '' You can have one of my old basketball shorts."

''He even still has the ones he wore in third grade", Lucas said shaking his head, but Nathan was already on the way to his room and five minutes later he came back and handed Haley a yellow pair.

''Those actually could fit. They are tiny", she said.

''They´re from 5th grade", Nathan grinned. ''See, Luke, it made sense to keep them."

Haley just shook her head at the Scott bros, while walking to the bathroom to get changed. When she came back the whole group was 'alive' again and everyone was talking to everyone.

Haley sat down on her old place.

''So now that Haley is back you can tell us about the 'big thing' Luke mentioned,Nate", Brooke said refering to something Lucas had said while Haley had been gone.

''I got accepted into High Flyers", he announced smiling and everyone congratulated him.

''So what´s High Flyers?"; Brooke asked.

''You congratulated, but you don´t know for what?", Luke asked her.

''Seems like a big thing", she responded.

''Brooke, it´s a basketball camp in Florida. I´m gonna go there for the whole summer. Three months of basketball practice without my dad. Yay."

Haley swallowed the hard knot in her throat down before she looked up at him and asked:'' Three months?"

''Yeah, the whole summer", Nathan said not realizing how sad she looked.

''You´re gonna leave Luke alone with your parents for the whole summer?'', Haley asked, grinning fakely.

''I know it´s not fair, but Luke can move in with you if it´s too much toture", he said to Haley.

Unlike Nathan Brooke noticed immediately how sad Haley was from one minute to another and she knew exactly why. She had to talk to her tutor-girl because she looked really heartbroken.

''Guys, why don´t you get blankets and pillows for us to sleep?", Brooke suggested and practially pushed the two Scotts out of the living room. Then she sat down next to Haley.

''Hey, tutor-girl."

Haley just looked up at Brooke with a sad expression and tried to fight back her tears. Nathan would be in Florida for the whole summers with all the girls you could see on MTV during spring break and he would meet them and fall in love with one of those plastc bimbos.

''Hey, he´s gonna come back after those three months, okay?", Brooke said and rubbed Haley´s back while the girl next to her buried her head in her hands. They were sitting there like that for a couple of minutes till Haley got up and said: '' Yeah, you´re right, Brooke. And by the way I still have two months till summer."

In that moment Luke and Nathan came again, totally packed with blankets and pillows. Brooke and Haley moved the table so that the boys could lie dwon all the pillows and blankets.

''I guess we didn´t need that much", Nathan said and looked at Peyton and Jake who were asleep on the couch again."These two are gonna stay there anyways."

Everyone grinned at that comment and then they all made themselves comfortable on the floor with the stuff Nathan and Lucas had brought.

Before she fell asleep Haley felt how a strong arm was put over her waist and the last words she heard before she fell asleep smiling, were: ''I already miss you, Hales."

TBC


	7. The Same Way

**_Chapter seven:_**

**_The Same Way_**

* * *

For Haley´s taste time passed way too fast. She couldn´t even look and over a month had passed since Nathan had told the group that he would be gone for the summer. For her it was getting harder and harder to think about him going away because they had grown even closer, saw each other every day outside of school and did a lot together, just the two of them.

She noticed how the other girls at school looked at her. They were jealous. Every single one of them thoguht she was Nathan´s new girlfriend, but Haley wasn´t.

Nathan hugged her all the time and when a chair was missing she sat on his lap. They acted like a couple, but they weren´t one. But Haley wasn´t confused. She knew she was the most important girl in Nathan´s life, he had told her more than once, actually he told her that pretty much every time they saw each other and Haley didn´t mind that at all. She should be happy that things in her life were going so well, but for some reason she couldn´t be happy. It was pretty certain that Nathan was leaveing, .There was no way he wouldn´t go and Haley knew that. She wanted him to have this experience. She just wished she could go with him. The only thing she would need was the money, her parents weren´t home anyway. So what kept her? She knew the answer. The thought of seeing Nathan with other girls in Florida. Here in Tree Hill he knew all of them and had no interest, but in Florida he didn´t know a single soul. If he wanted he could have as many summer flings as he wanted.

She told herself over and over again that she had no right to be jealous, but on the other hand Nathan wouldn´t let Haley be touched by another guy. He always scared them away with just one look. Haley actually liked it. It gave her the feeling he was jealous and wanted more than just friendship. She had a lot of nights like this one when she was lying awake in her bed, thinking about nathan. She had had those nights since she had been 13 years old. Nobody had known about it, but during those last weeks she and Brooke had spent more time together than she had ever imagined they would. Brooke and she became really good friends and told each other almost everything. Haley talked with her about her feelings for Nathan and Brooke told her about her progressing relationship with Lucas. Or they talked about the inseparable ones – Jake and Peyton. They were still clinging onto each other – nobody could believe it. They had a really serious relationship and Peyton spent not a lot of time with her friends anymore. She and Jake lived in their own little world. As sad as the group was about that, they were happy for their two friends.

All of them wished to have someone like Peyton had in Jake and Jake had in Peyton. Brooke and Haley had found those guys for themselves. It just seemed like the two Scott bros didn´t want to play along. The two girls reacted in totally different ways to it. Haley got more and more insecure and Brooke was getting mad at Lucas for being so distant. Haley´s thoughts didn´t stop going through her mind and she just wanted to go down to the kitchen to get something to drink when she heard a knock on her window. Who was that? Nobody had ever knocked on her window. She walked over and opened it and Nathan fell onto the floor.

"Hey, Hales", he said as he stood up again.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Couldn´t sleep. My dad´s giving me hell about how much better I have to be if I don´t want to embarras myself at High Flyers."

Haley laid down on her bed again and Nathan said down on the edge of the bed. The moonlight fell onto his face and then she saw it. His left eye was blue and swollen

"Oh my God!", she screamed as she got up and sat next to him. She cupped his face in her hands so that he had to look at her. It hadn´t been so swollen for a long time. It had to have happened today. Haley kissed his forehead and then went down into the kitchen to get something to cool the black eye. When she came back Nathan was lying on her bed asleep. She smiled. She had been gone for about five minutes and he fell asleep. Haley put the coolpad down on her nightstand and got into the bed next to him.

He noticed her presence immediately and rolled so that she was lying with her back against his chest. His arm was over her waist and pressed her even closer to him. Haley closed her eyes and hoped she could fall asleep soon. This was what she wanted, but her heart was beating so fast that she didn´t know if it was going to let her sleep. Nathan knew she thought he was asleep, but he wasn´t and it was a chance for him to just be with her. He didn´t want to talk about his black eye and who had hit him. Haley would freak, he was sure of that and he just wanted to spent some quiet time with her. She was his shelter.

When his father had yelled at him again about basketball, he got so angry that he had yelled back. Something he had never done before. And now he knew why. Nathan had never guessed his father would hit him, but Dan had and Nathan still couldn´t believe it. He had went up to his room after it, but had found no peace so he had gone to the only safe place he knew: Haley.

Even in the middle of the night he could go to her, she would always be there for him and he loved her for that. For Nathan she was the most importatnt person in his life, sometimes he had the feeling she was the only one he had and the only one that really cared about him. Of course, he had Luke and his mum, but Deb always tried to get out of the house because of Dan and Lucas did the same. He was mostly at Brooke´s these days so he couldn´t hide at his old friend´s home either. He didn´t really want to.

Nathan had wanted to go to Haley when it had happened. He hadn´t even thought about going somewhere else. She was the only person he felt really comfortable with, the only person that accepted his mistakes and nevertheless he had the feeling he looked perfect in her eyes. She gave him the feeling he was good enough. Haley gave him freedom and Nathan didn´t think that any other person would be able to give that to him because none of them were Haley.

As hard as it was for himself to admit, he needed Haley in his life. The moment, when his father had hit him, she had been the only thing that kept him going. He had wanted to run away and get out of his life, but the thought of Haley made him stay. It wasn´t because he thought he couldn´t leave her alone, it was because he didn´t know what he would do without her. In such a short time she had turned his life completely upside down and had grown so close to his heart. From minute to minute the thought of being without her for three months seemed more terrible and cruel to him. Maybe he was a masochist for going to High Flyers. But then...he couldn´t stop being happy about being away from his father for three whole months.

"Stop thinking", Haley whispered.

"What?"; he asked confused.

"You think way too loud. I know you thought I was asleep, but no one can sleep if you think so loud" , she said and turned around so she could face him. Both were lying on their sides looking at each other.

"There´s two things about High Flyers. The good thing is that I´m gonna be away from my dad for three months, the bad thing is...that I´m gonna be away from you for three months. And that seems like hell to me", Nathan whispered.

She looked at him directly and smiled. Then Haley kissed his forehead.

"Maybe I can visit you. I have to ask my parents for money so I can buy a ticket. Then it´s only one and half months till we see each other again. But Nathan, I want you to have that. How long have you been dreaming about this? I know you want to take care of the people that mean something to you, but you can´t do that if you´re unhappy because those people keep you from your dreams. So take the chance.I want you to."

_'She´s so perfect'_, was all Nathan could think. He was sure she was going to miss him,too, but nevertheless she wanted him to go because it was his dream and she wanted him to be happy. He had never met a person as generous as Haley and it shocked him how generous she was, it was almost inhuman. Being perfect was inhuman,too, but nevertheless she seemed perfect to him and nothing would change that. Exept if Haley was turning into Rachel and that would never happen. They were the complete opposites and Nathan didn´t know how his ex-girlfriend and the girl he was in love with now, could be so different. From that he learned that nobody had a real 'type'. People acted how their hearts wanted them,too. Nathan knew that because the fact that he was with Haley right now, was a proof that he was acting like his heart wanted him to. And he was more than happy about it. He felt like he was on top of the world. And all that because of the girl that laid next to him and smiled up at him. In that moment he decided something.

"It was my dad. The black eye. I spoke up to him for the first time in my whole life and he lost control. My mum´s on a buisness trip and Luke´s at Brooke´s. My mum won´t get a divorce because Lucas would have to stay alone with Dan, if me and my mum left and she said she promised Karen to look out for Luke and she will do that as long as she can, even if it means that she has to give up on some things. And that means almost over a year more with Dan, but Luke´s the older one so he can go earlier and when he left my mum´s gonna get a divorce. I guess no kid is as happy as me that his parents are getting a divorce some day. It´s sick."

"It´s not considering who your dad is. Life´s complicated and the situation you´re in...It´s even worse than what I could have imagined and now I think it´s even more important for you to get away from your dad for those three months. You´ll get stronger alone in new surroundings. It will make you really independent. I know that. After all I haven´t seen my parents in six months and I´m not in new surroundings. I love my parents, but I don´t think I need the m anymore", Haley said and her hand moved up and caressed his cheek.

"You´re lonely,Hales?"

"Nope, I´m not. I have you."

She smiled and she congratualated herslef for not blushing after what she just said.

"It feels good, you know", Nathan said. „To know I mean as much to you as you to me."

"Nathan, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Hales...you couldn´t even slightly guess what I feel for you and...and all that scares me."

"Then just tell me Nathan. You know, you can tell me everything", she said quietly looking up at him with a serious expression that changed into a confused one when a bright smile spread all over Nathan´s face and he leaned closer to her.

"Nathan, what..."

She couldn´t finish her sentence.

Haley couldn´t remember ever feeling something as good as this. This was the last thing she would have thought would happen. He kissed her. Nathan was kissing her and even though she had never kissed someone before him she knew he was pretty good at it. He didn´t push her to kiss him back at first, but as she couldn´t respond because of the shock in the first seconds he started nibble on her lower lip. But while Haley was still getting used to the fact that Nathan Scott was kissing her, Nathan pulled away.

"I guess that means you don´t feel the same way", he said feeling quite bad because she hadn´t responded. He sat up and buried his head in his hands.

"What? Nathan no."

"I´m sorry, Haley. I was stupid to think that a girl like you would feel something for me."

When he looked up again, the girl of his dreams was sitting next to him still smiling sweetley at him, just like she had done before the kiss.

"I was just getting used to it", she tried to explain.

"To what, Haley?"

"That was my first kiss and I kinda dreamt about kissing you since I was 13. Sorry, that I was shocked, Nathan. I just don´t know exactly how to kiss. Okay?"

"So you feel the same?"

"Yes, Nathan, I feel the same way."

An uncomfortable silence spread in the room, but then Nathan grinned at her and pushed her back down on the bed and leaned over her. He was so close Haley could feel his hot breath on her cheek and she knew his lips were only inches away from hers. Then she decided it was her time to do something. So she cupped his head in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Nathan kissed her back and smiled against her lips. He started nibbling on her lips and retraced the form of them with his tongue. Her lips parted and Nathan tooke the chance to slip his tongue in between to caress her tongue with his.

Nathan had never experienced such a sensual and passionate kiss before. But he should have know. Haley was perfect at everything, so she was perfect at kissing,too.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, while Narhan´s hands wandered down to her hips under her tank top and caressed her belly. She got goosebumps all over her body. His lips moved down from her lips to her cheek, to her jar and then to her neck here he began leaving hot open mouth kisses, sucking on her sensitive skin there. He wanted to leave his mark there and let the world know that she was his and if anybody else tried to touch her, he would made they´re lifes a living hell. He had never felt so possesive over anyone or anything before, but he knew Haley was his. She showed him. The way she kissed him and her body pressed against his and especially when 100 other people where in the same room and she would only look at him. His lips moved up again and kissed her on the lips before breaking the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. Haley´s fingers were still softly caressing his neck and Nathan was shivering from her touch. She smiled up at him, still not really believing that this was happening. She had dreamt too long about it. Maybe dreams really came true sometimes.

"So as my new girlfriend", he said. "You, of course have to come to every game, not only the ones in Tree Hill, and you have to learn about basketball." He grinned.

"Sure, you ´ll be my tutor for my change", she said and grinned at him,too.

TBC

**

* * *

****Like, not like? Please, tell me what you think.**


	8. Just For You

**Author´s Note:** **thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. That made me really happy. I hug you all :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!**

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

**Just For You**

* * *

Nathan peeped into the tutor center to check if Haley was alone in there. It was only the second day after their first kiss and he was already addicted. They hadn´t told Lucas yet so every time they kissed, they had to it secretely. And Haley never stopped being shocked when he just pulled her into an empty classroom or the janitors closet.

She was standing with her back to him and hummed a song that sounded kind of familiar to him. He sneeked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nathan couldn´t believe how happy he was when Haley turned around, smiled and kissed him immediately.

Haley had known he was there. She always felt when he was around her. It was that way since she had been 13 years old. A smile immediately brightened up her face when she felt his arms around her waist. She felt totally safe, like no one could ever hurt her and Nathan was the only one in this world that could make her feel that way. She had the urge to turn around and kiss him and she did so because now it was totally naturally. They kissed at every chance they got. Haley knew she should feel bad about keeping this from her best friend, but she was so happy with Nathan that she just didn´t want to ruin it and she knew Luke wouldn´t be happy about the situation with her and Nathan. Her best friend had always told her that Nathan was a player that didn´t treat girls well. But so far Haley couldn´t complain. Nathan treated her like a princess. He definitely was prince charming to her. She gave him a short peck on the lips and turned around.

"Hey, Superstar", she smiled up at him.

" Hey, babe", he said and kissed her forehead. He was smiling, but it faded pretty fast.

"What´s the matter, Nathan?", Haley asked him instantly noticing that something was wrong. After all she knew him well enough even, if they had only been dating for about two days.

"I got a letter today, some rules of High Flyers. I´m not allowed to have visitors exept, if it´s my family. I don´t know why. I just guess they probably don´t want me to get distracted. I think it sucks. I´m not gonna see you for three months, Hales. "

"What? That´s not fair."

She leaned with her forehead against his chest and buried her head in his shirt. How should she be able to be without Nathan for three motnhs? They had jsut gotten together and now they would be apart for so long. It would be the most horrible soummer anyone could imagine. Life wasn´t fair. Brooke would be gone,too. She was going to California to be with her parents. Jake and Peyton decided to make a trip through the US for the first two months. Skills was going to his older sister to New York for the summer and Fergie would probably go to his grandparents like every summer. So it would just be her and Lucas. She didn´t mind spending time with her best friend, but nevertheless three months with only one of her friends her were going to be boring. And it was going to be hard to keep her mouth shut asbout her and Nathan because they had decided to tell Luke after High Flyers.

"This summer is going to be hell", Nathan spoke out her thought and held her even tighter."I never thought I´d say this, but I don´t wanna go to Florida anymore."

"No,Nathan", Haley said and looked up at him seriously." You won´t sit around and pout there. You´re gonna play and get better and enjoy because it´s a big chance for you and I want you to have it. You deserve it more than anyone else I know and you´re gonna have it."

Nathan looked down at her; he admired her unselfishness. He knew it hurt her that he would be gone, but nevertheless she wanted him to be happy and supported him in what he did. She believed in him. She was amazing and she was his. He couldn´t believe and alway thought he didn´t deserve her because he couldn´t remember doing anything that would make him deserve such happiness and contentment. At this moment he promised himself to never screw this up. It had been two days since their first kiss and he already couldn´t be without her anymore. It was the craziest thing that had ever happened to him, but the best at the same time and he wouldn´t want to miss it for anything.

"Why are you so damn perfect, Hales?", he asked her. "You make it even harder for me to leave in three weeks."

"That was my plan", Haley said trying to light up the mood. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms aroiund his neck before getting up on her tiptoes to kiss him agaian.

When their lips met he wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn´t a dream. Her lips were soft on his. It was a slow, sensual kiss that seemed endless. Their tongues didn´t battle, but they danced and Nathan was really close to just push her up against the next wall or lift her up and put her on the next table. After trying to hold himself back he did the latter and carried her to the next table and settled her on it.

Haley didn´t even notice what he was doing. She was too lost in the kiss to think straight or to notice what was going on around her. Everything she felt was Nathan´s lips on hers and his hands all over her body. And she couldn´t get enough of it. A quiet moan escaped her lips as his lips moved from her already kiss swollen lips to her neck.

"You know that anyone could just walk right in here,right?", she whispered, her hands clinging onto his shoulders, but she didn´t make one single move to stop him.

His lips found their way up to her earlobe and nibbled on it before he gave her an answer.

"Do you have the feeling I care about it?"

His hands wandered down to her thighs and caressed them through the jeans and he pulled Haley closer to him. Just when his lips were about top move up to her lips again and their mouths were only inches apart from each other, the bell rang and Nathan just stopped his actions and smiled at her, before he let her go completely, kissed her nose one last time and said: "I´ll kiss you later."

He left a blushed Haley who was breathing heavely and had to hold onto the table to keep her body from falling. So weak were her knees right now. But even thoguh she had never felt this great,she had the feeling they were moving a bit too fast.

* * *

Nathan let his bag fall onto the table when he sat down at the bench across from Luke, so he was sitting next to Haley. He had the feeling he had overslept his biology class. He hand´t actually fallen asleep and even tried to concentrate, but his thoughts had always wandered to Haley. They still did. He had sat at their table for once as far as he could remember, but now he always wanted to sit there. Jakle and Peyton and Brooke were sitting there,too, now so he had no reason to sit on the table with the other guys of the team and the cheerleaders. He wanted to have luch with his girlfriend even ,if he couldn´t show that Haley was his girlfriend. At this moment it was enough for him to sit next to her and know for himself that she was his. Nothing better could have happened to him exept maybe that they would have gotten together sooner so they could spend more time together before he had to go away for the summer. He still had no idea how to deal with that so he just decided to try to forget it till the time had come, but he knew that Haley was probabaly thinking about nothing else. After all she was the one left here in Tree Hill, while everyone else, exept for Lucas, was going away. Nathan guessed that Haley wouldn´t even care if all her friends were gone for some time, if at least he was with her, but the other thing he knew for sure was that she really wanted him to go. He trusted her and knew that she would never cheat on him during those three months and the one thing he knew as well, was that he wasn´t going to do that either

Nathan knew that he had never been the faithful guy before, but now things had changed he wanted nothing more than to be the faithful guy and he knew he would be exactly that for Haley. He would be and do everything for her and he still couldn´t get over the fact that he was feeling that way after such a short time, but the other side of all of it was that he had never loved his life as much as he did right now and that was all because of Haley. She just had to smile at him and his mood would lighten up from the worst to the best, no doubt about that.

Haley was his sunshine and he wouldn´t give her up for anything in this world,. She was the best thing in it.

He didn´t notice that his hand had wandered to the exposed skin on her hip where her top had rided up. He drew slow circles there. Nobody seemed to notice, but then Brooke raised an eyebrow at him and he just looked at her confused. Then she nodded down to his hand and he immediately now what his old friend had been refering to. He didn´t like the fact that Brooke always seemed to notice such details, but on the other hand he knew that Brooke knew him so well that she would probably would have needed only two or three more days to figure out that him and Haley were a couple.

Haley didn´t ntoice Nathan´s hand on her hip either till Brooke grinned at her a couple of minutes after she had the 'eye-conversation' with Nathan. It felt so natural that she didn´t even think about it when she had felt his ahnd. He was doing it all the time. When they were alone, but now they were sitting in the middle of their friends and Luke was sitting right across the table form them. Her body went stiff immediately and she felt uncomfortable as the thought that Lucas could notice something came to her mind.

Nathan realised that and wanted to take his hand away, but he felt Haley´s hand on his placing it back on her hip after he had moved it a few inches. She looked at him and he smiled knowing that she wasn´t uncomfortable because of him, but because of the fact that her best friend was sitting at one table with her and she was kind of lying to him. They hadn´t told Lucas that they weren´t a couple so Nathan always said to her that they didn´t exactly lie, but they didn´t tell him the truth either. Nathan felt as bad about it as Haley, but he still hadn´t figured out a way to tell his brother about him and his best friend. He knew Luke would freak. There was no way he would react differently than Nathan imagined it. He was pretty sure about that because Lucas had made it pretty clear that he did not want Nathan to hook up with Haley. Nathan didn´t want to lose his brother over this, but Haley ... Haley made him feel things he could never have imagined to feel. She made him happy and free. No one else could do that, but he needed it in his life. He needed Haley in his life and though he knew he was in love with her all those new feelings scared the crap out of him because he didn´t know what to do if there was ever coming a day he would be without Haley again and the weirdest thing was that all this happened to him in such a short time. It made it all even scarier.

* * *

"Tutor-girl!", Haley heard Brooke call her as she walked to her English class. She stopped and turned around. Brooke hurried over to her and had a bright smile on her face.

"I just had the best idea ever", Brooke told her. "I´m not gonna do tryouts for the my squad this year. We need only one new girl and she´s standing in front of me. You´re my new cheerleader, H. James." Brooke squeeled and clapped.

"What? No, Brooke. No way, that´s not gonna happen."

"Oh, come on. You have to. After all..", Brooke said and lowered her voice as she went on. „You´re Boy Toy´s new girlfriend."

"How...?", Haley asked, but was interrupted.

"Hah, I knew it. He wouldn´t tell me, but I kinda had the feeling there was something going on. You were so cute at the movie night. I mean..."

"Woah, Brooke, stop talking. There´s one thing, okay?", Haley told her and looked pretty seriously. Haley liked Brooke, but knew the girl sometimes had a big mouth especially when she was around Lucas. And that could be really dangerous considering her and Nathan´s situation. Actually it wasn´t one and everything should be easier, but Haley knew that there was a big chance that Luke would try and beat Nathan to death, if he found out about them the wrong way and Haley was still trying to figure out which way was the right one. There were many possibilities and all of them seemed like they would end up in a total chaos. But they probably would anyways. No matter how her and Nathan would tell Lucas that they were together. Because Haley knew that her best friend wouldn´t be happy about her and Nathan. Not only because he didn´t want his little brother to hurt her, but Haley knew that Lucas was afraid to be torn between his best friend and his brother if they were having a fight or if they broke up. She understood that it wasn´t going to be an easy situtation for Luke.

"Don´t tell Lucas, Brooke, please. He´s going to kill Nathan", Haley said with a pleeding expression.

"No problem. I´m gonna keep my big mouth shut", Brooke promised with a caring smile.

"Thanks."

"But you have to do me a favour", Brooke said with a devilish grin. "You´re gonna have to join my squad. I don´t wanna blackmail you, but I want you on the squad and this is my chance."

"You´ve got a deal", Haley said and wanted to shake hands on it, but Brooke started squeeling again and hugged her.

"What´s going on?", Nathan said standing behind Haley and next to Lucas.

"Haley just agreed, after I blackmailed her, to join the cheerleaders", Brooke said smiling.

Haley turned around and looked at the Scott brother who both couldn´t believe what Brooke had just said.

"I can´t believe it", Luke said and then started laughing. "You gotta have a big secret, Hales, if Brooke could talk you into becoming a cheerleader. You hate cheerleaders."

Right after Lucas had said that, Brooke slapped his arm and looked angry at him and he knew he was in trouble.

"Let´s go to out history class, Broody", Brooke said and still looked at him like she would kill him any second. Lucas didn´t answer back. He had only seen her mad once and he could pass on seeing Brooke like that again.

After they were gone, Nathan looked at Haley straightly for the first time since he had walked up behind her. He asked her with his eyes how it could have happened that Haley James had become a cheerleader. She looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"She blackmailed me", Haley just answered with a low voice.

"I really don´t mind you being a cheerleader, Hales", Nathan whispered and pulled a strand of hair behing her ear. "But there´s one thing.."

"What?", she asked.

"You´re only allowed to cheer for me, babe:"

"I don´think that will be a problem", Haley said and smiled up at him. She wanted him to kiss so badly her right now, but she knew it wasn´t possible. They were in the school´s hallway. Everywhere around them were students and friends. Haley could see he wanted to kiss her as bad as she wanted him to, but it seemed like he had control over himself.

"Our tutor-date for tonight still stands?", he asked.

"Of course."

"I can´t wait, Hales."

* * *

"I thought this was supposed to be a tutor-date", Haley whispered in between kisses. Nathan had come over about an hour ago. Actually they had wanted to learn, but they hadn´t even been in here room for ten minutes, when he had started kssing and nibbling her neck and Haley hand´t been able to stop him. Now she was lying on her bed with him on top of her. His lips had just left hers and made their way to her neck. She knew she should probably stop him, but at this moment she just wasn´t able to do it.

But when she suddenly felt his fingers on the first button of her shirt, she opened her eyes and pulled away. This was happening way too fast. Haley knew that Nathan had never been a shy guy and that he had had sex with a lot of different girls and that he wanted that from her,too, but what Haley also knew, was that _she_ wasn´t ready for it.

"What´s wrong, Hales?", Nathan asked worried. He saw the uncomfortable look on her face and that she was trying to get as far away from him as possible. He wanted to ask her again, but then he noticed how she closed the button he had just opened immediately. Then Nathan realised what was wrong or better what he did wrong.

"Hales, did I move too fast? I´m sorry. I don´t want to pressure you", he said and moved over to her and pulled her to his chest. He felt that Haley became more calm again and kissed her forehead.

"I´m sorry. Sometimes I just lost control and.."

"It´s not your fault, Nathan", she said and looked up at with a serious expression. He could see that she had more than one problem with what just happened and he wanted to know all of them because if he didn´t he´d probably screw up and he himself thought that he was the king at that.

"I just never...I never had..you know. And I know you had a lot... and I´m not ready...yet...but I don´t wanna be a tease either and...I´m sorry."

"Hales, babe, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don´t think you´re a tease and I don´t think it´s bad that you never had sex. Actually I think it´s great because I know that I´m gonna wait till you´re ready and then I´ll be your first."

Haley smiled up at him. Being more sure than ever that Nathan _was_ going to be her first, but nevertheless she couldn´t hold back the tears.

"Haley, is there anything else?"

"I´m so scared, Nathan. All this has happened so fast and I can´t even tell my best friend and in three weeks you´ll be gone,too. For three damn months. It hurts and it´s confusing and I don´t know what to do and..."

Nathan lifted the tiny girl in his arms a bit and placed her on his lap. He lifted her chin so she had to look at him. To him it was the worst thing he had ever seen. Seeing Haley cry was breaking his heart and he knew he couldn´t do anything about.

"Haley, look at me. We´re gonna work this out. We´re gonna tell Luke about us before I go to High Flyers, okay? And someday he will accept it and he will be happy for us when he sees how happy we are. If he doesn´t, we´re gonna make him be happy for us."

"How can you know all this, Nathan?", she asked him still crying.

"Because I´m in love with you."

TBC

* * *

**So you guys, please tell me what you think.**


	9. Because Of You

**Author´s note: Please, don´t hate me. i know I took ages to update, but I had a writer´s block and I was only writing crap. I hope you´re still interested in the story...and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter nine:**

**Because Of You**

* * *

"_Because I´m in love with you."_

The tears running down Haley´s face immediately stopped. She looked straight into his eyes, thinking that she would see some kind of regret for what he said, but the only things she saw in Nathan´s eyes were honesty and love. Haley wasn´t able to say anything. She actually thought she would pass out in that moment.

Nathan Scott was in love with her. She was aware of the fact that he wouldn´t be with her, if he didn´t feel anything for her at all, but hearing him say it was something totally different , especially considering his past. Haley knew Nathan wasn´t big on this thing called commitment. But now he was telling her he was in love with her. And she couldn´t be happier. Or nervous.Or even shocked. All those feelings were crushing down on her and Haley was confused, but she had never been so happy at the same time. This was like a dream, but she didn´t even think about pinching herself to see if it was true because, if it was a dream, she certainly didn´t want to wake up. Ever.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck and Nathan´s were resting on her hips. She felt how he began to become nervous and insecure, but she just didn´t know what to say. So he just kissed him, keenly and without holding back anything for the first time. She pressed her lips hard against his while her hands moved into his hair.

Nathan had been scared. He had told her he was in love with her and she hadn´t answered, but now she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He really tried to keep his hands right where they were so he wouldn´t pressure her. He was afraid he would make one move and scare her away and that was the last thing he wanted.

But when her nails where softly scratching over his sculp he couldn´t stop himself anymore and his hands moved a bit lower and grabbed her backside. He pressed her closer to him, when she didn´t pull away. Instead she quietly moaned into his mouth.

Nathan was actually a bit shocked of how forward Haley was, but it was definitely something he could get used to. He let out a sigh as she parted her lips from his.

Their foreheads leaned against one another and he looked up at her. Her eyes were still closed and her beautiful mouth was slightly parted. As her breathing became normal again she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I guess I kind of just did the opposite of slowing down", Haley whispered, looking straightly into his sparkling eyes.

"Believe me, Hales, I don't mind that at all", he said and grinned up at her, making her grin back at him, but that faded fast when her eyes moved just two or three inches lower than his eyes. She was still able to see the bruise his own father was responsible for and as hard as she had tried to forget about it, Haley just couldn´t. She was too worried it would happen again and what scared her the most was that Nathan didn´t talk to anyone but her about it. Some girls would be glad that their boyfriend trusted them so much with something this important, but Haley couldn´t feel happy about it because she knew the only reason he hadn´t told anyone else was that he wanted to keep it a secret. And Haley didn´t think it was something you should keep a secret. It was something you should tell the police, a social worker or at least your mother, but Nathan did nothing of that and she knew he was only counting the days till he would get out of his father´s house. He had told her that he always said to himself that it was only a bit over a year. He had survived seventeen years so he would survive this year,too. And now that he had her everything would be much easier.

Haley really hoped that. She wanted to help him as much as she could.

"Hey, babe. What´s going on?", Nathan asked her with a concerend voice. He had immeditely noticed when his girlfriend´s mood had changed and it was pretty sure it was because of him and he already felt guilty for making her worry about him or feeling sad.

"It´s nothing important, Nathan. Really."

"Hales, you can tell me. And I can tell by the look on your face that it is something important. Don´t shut me out, beautiful. Please."

Haley´s finger softly moved over the area where his face had still been swollen and blue only two days ago. She followed her fingers with her eyes and then she leaned down a bit to softly kiss the spot where her finger had been a second ago. And Nathan knew what she was worried about.

"Hey", he said and lifted up her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. "It´s not gonna happen again. I promise. I won´t let it happen again. Dan won´t ever hit me again, Haley. And if he tries, he is going to get one hell of a punch back."

"You really believe that?",she asked. "You know what, Nathan? The thing I really want to tell you right now is that you and your mum should leave before this happens again, but Lucas is my best friend and I don´t want him to be alone with that son of a bitch."

" I know, Hales. He´s the only reason my mum´s still there. She promised Karen, she would take care of him. And it´s not only because of that. Luke´s my brother and my best friend. I wouldn´t leave him there with Dan. I´m not heartless."

"I know that, Nathan. Better than anyone else."

Nathan smiled at her and wrapped his arms tightly around, pressing her as close to him as he could, holding her as tight as it was possible.

Haley wound herslef around him and buried her head at the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent and wanted to remember it for all time. There was nothing similar.

They were sitting there .It was totally silent, only some noises out on the street could be heard. The sun was streaming through the bedroom window and framed their entangled figures. Both of them had their eyes closed in total freedom. Even if both of them knew this moment wouldn´t last forever, they wanted it to because for neither of them existed a feeling as good as what they felt now, while they were just holding each other, forgetting the world around them.

Nathan knew that he would have to go home soon and instantly a sad feeling was creeping through him. Only because of the thought of leaving Haley, even if it wasn´t even a day till he would see her again and he would sleep most of the time.

He wanted to make this all as easy as he could for Haley. Even though he knew that he had never felt as bad as when he was thinking about leaving her for the summer, he supposed that Haley probably felt worse. After all she was the one left here in Tree Hill, while he had at least a distraction in Florida. He told himself that she would still have Luke here, when he was gone, but he didn ´t know how long it would take Lucas to get over the fact that his brother and his best friend were dating.

A couple of months ago Nathan wouldn´t have cared about that. He would have left Rachel for the summer without thinking twice about it. But Rachel was a totally different story and he had changed. His feelings for Haley had changed him and he couldn´t be happier about it because he was a better person now and he was proud of it. Most people didn´t even have the strength to change five percent of their personality, but he had changed way more than that. And he knew it was for the better. Nathan was aware of the fact that he hadn´t been the most honorable guy, when he had been with Rachel. Actually he had been the worst guy he could imagine anyone being, exept or his father, of course.

He had cheated and hadn´t cared about anyhting or anyone but himself and he knew no one should be so selfish and arrogant.

Nathan still felt bad because he knew that he had hurt a lot of people in that time, but he also knew that he couldn´t erase all the things he had done. And maybe he shouldn´t. It should remember him what a jerk he had been.

Now he wanted to do everything to not go back to his old behaviour, he wanted to be a better man and that just for Haley because he knew she deserved all that he could give her, leaving out the bad.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"You think we could go to your house now? I mean if Luke´s there because I don´t know if I still have the courage to tell him when I wake up tomorrow."

" Of course. I´m pretty sure Lucas is already home. We should go."

* * *

Nathan stepped into his parents´ house with Haley walking behing him, holding his hand. He was nervous as hell and considering the way Haley almost broke his hand he guessed she didn´t feel any better.

Haley didn´t want to lose Lucas as her best friend, but neither did she want to lose Nathan. She couldn´t imagine her life without the Scott brothers in it. One of them her best friend and the other the man she was in love with. They were her family and she couldn´t live without her family. She didn´t want to and although she knew she might had to make a choice, she didn´t even think about letting one of them go without a fight.

They walked further into the house and Nathan looked if his father or his mother were home, but the house seemed empty. They walked up the stairs next to each other and when they finally where up there, Nathan led the way to Luke´s room and knocked.

"Just a second", they heard form inside the room and then they heard a frustrated sign. Luke opened the door and when Nathan abd Haley could look into his room they saw Brooke sitting on his bad who gave Haley a mad look.

"Hey", Nathan said. "Brooke, do you mind? We kind of have to talk to Luke about something personal."

Haley gave Brooke a look that told her that this was serious and that she would tell her later. Brooke immediately left giving both Nathan and Haley a smile. She kissed Lucas goodbye and went.

"What´s the matter guys? You look like someone died", Lucas said while walking over to his bed. He sat down and the other two sat down on the couch.

The older Scott brother looked at them getting impatient when none of them said anything. „"You might wanna start", he said, but then his eyes moved down to where Nathan´s and Haley´s fingers were entangled.

He immediately knew what was going one. Luke had guessed it since lunch when he had seen Nathan touching Haley. They had never been so close that this would have been normal.

"How long?", he just asked.

„"What?", Nathan said, confused about what his brother had just asked. After all they hadn´t told him anything yet.

"Nate, I´m not stupid. How long has something been going on between you two?"

"About two days", Haley siad, looking down at the floor. She didn´t dare to look into Luke´s eyes.

Lucas just nodded. Nathan thought he was way too quiet and Haley was actually glad about the fact that he hadn´t started screaming. Yet.

What he said next, shocked them both so much that they were sitting there with their mouths open.

TBC

* * *

**So I decided that Haley wouldn´t say it back cause I´ll keep that for a later chapter:D**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Just The Beginning

****

AN: Hey, guys, I´m really sorry that I haven´t updated in so long, but I had a writers block and I´d rather don´t update than write total crap. Hope you´re not so mad.

**_For The First Time_**

**_Chapter 10: Just The Beginning_**

What he said next, shocked them both so much that they were sitting there with their mouths open.

" Just do me a favour", Lucas said. "Whatever this thing is between the two of you...Try not to screw it up. Okay? Because I don´t wanna be the one.."

Before the older Scott brother could finish his sentence, Haley had jumped up and hugged him. She couldn´t believe he wasn´t yelling at them or didn´t give them some kind of speech.

"You´re okay with it?", Haley asked, just to be sure she understood him right.

"I guess I´m gonna try real hard", Luke said. "But seriously be careful with each other´s feelings. I don´t wanna be caught in the middle and see my best friend and my brother hurting."

"What´s the matter, Nathan?", Haley asked him, when her boyfriend didn´t say anything and still looked really shocked about what just happened.

Nathan really couldn´t believe it. Lucas was okay with it? He really hadn´t thought it would go this smooth. Of course, he was happy about it, but it wasn´t what he had imagined would happen. He had been prepared for everything else, but Lucas saying he was okay with it, hit him totally unprepared.

"Nathan, man, is everything okay?", his brother asked.

"Yeah. I just wasn´t prepared for that. I was prepared for you to hit me and yell at me."

" Yeah, me too", Lucas said laughing.

* * *

Haley was mad, she was pissed and most of all she was bored. She was sitting in the school gym and watched the cheerleaders practice. Brooke had said that it would be better, if she just watched for the first two or three times to see the steps.

The one thing Haley wondered about was the fact that this school year was almost over and that she had to join the squad now. It wasn´t basketball season or classics or something so it wasn´t even an emergency. So why the hell did she have to join the cheerleaders now? Her three older brothers would be laughing at her, when they found out. After all she was Miss Clumsy. And she had once said that she would never be a cheerleader. Yeah, she kinda did break that promise.

But she wasn´t so sad about that because she had made that promise to Lucas and after all it was his girlfriend that had blackmailed her into being a cherleader.

Actually Haley didn´t have to be a part of the squad anymore now because Luke knew, but she couldn´t let Brooke down. As much as she hated the thought of cheerleading.

She´d rather be a good friend than a selfish person. She didn´t like selfish persons. Actually she hated them and she was glad that she didn´t have them around her, or at least she didn´t have selfish friends or family, exept for one sister.

Haley still had to deal with selfish persons like Rachel who sadly was on the freaking cheersquad.

"Tutor-Girl, you´re not here to pout. You have to watch", Brooke yelled at her and Haley gave her an angry look that said 'Just be glad I´m here at all'.

Brooke rolled her eyes and started to yell at the squad again. Peyton didn´t lie when she said that the girl was the cheer – nazi.

Haley found it way more interisting to watch the boys or one boy in particular. And she knew he was watching her,too. She felt his eyes on her all the time.

"Scott!", Whitey yelled and Luke turned around wondering what he had done now. "No, not you. The other one."

Nathan turned around and already knew what was coming.

"Focus. Just because it´s almost the end of the year and it´s not basketball season, doesn´t mean you can spend practice staring at the cheerleaders."

Nathan couldn´t stop himself, when he said: "I wasn´t staring at the cheerleaders , coach."

Whitey looked over to the girls and found Haley sitting there with a book smiling shyly and blushing. The coach rolled his eyes.

" Just get back to the game", he ordered and Nathan picked up a ball and looked at Haley one last time. Her cheeks were still red and she tried to look angry, but she just couldn´t. In the end she smiled at him.

"Now it´s my turn to roll eyes", Brooke said standing next to her. Haley looked up, laughed and threw a pompom at her.

"You gotta talk_, 'Cheery'_ ."

* * *

_The Next Day:_

"So what are your plans for tonight?", Haley asked him for the at least 10th time today.

They were going out on their first official date tonight because now that Lucas knew they didn´t have to be scared about him finding out so they could do everything that other couples did,too. At least everything that they weren´t doing already.

"Come one, Nathan", she pleaded. Nathan wanted to say something, but it slipped his mind when his eyes moved to her pouting lips. God, he just wanted to press her against the nearest wall and...

"Nathan?", Haley woke him. She was smirking at him. "What were you thinking about? You totally zoned out on..."

Haley couldn´t say anything more because Nathan had already grabbed her hand and pulled her into the janitor´s closet and pressed her against a wall.

" Nath.. Mmmmpffff."

He pressed his lips against hers before she could even finish saying his name. Haley´s lips automatically parted and gave his tongue entrance.

Haley lost her mind, she couldn´t think straight. Her hands moved up to his broad shoulders and her fingers were digging into his skin through the material of his black shirt.

Nathan´s hand was entangled in her hair holding her closer to him and his other one made its way from her hip to her tigh. He was so glad she was wearing a skirt today.

He waited for her to stop him, but Haley didn´t so Nathan didn´t stop either.

Haley felt his hand moving up higher, under her skirt and normally she would have stopped him at this point, but she just couldn´t.

Nathan hitched her right leg over his hip while his hand was gliding further up. He couldn´t control his hand anymore and grabbed her ass. His lips moved from her lips to her jar and then further down to her neck.

Haley´s quiet moaning didn´t do anything to help him stop. He began nibbling and sucking on her neck and he knew exactly what Haley felt pressing against her tigh right now.

A sudden stream of light brightened the little room.

"Oops!", they heard a giggling voice an stopped. Both Haley and Nathan looked to the door. Haley was blushing immediately and hid her face at Nathan´s neck and groaned angrily.

"Brooke, get out", he yelled.

She wanted to say something, but she wasn´t fast enough. Lucas who was standing behind her with a tortured expression closed the door as fast as he could.

"This is so embarrassing", Haley murmured against Nathan´s neck.

"Yeah", Nathan said. "Remind me to lock the door next time."

Haley hit his chest lightly as she put a bit of space between their bodies. She looked at him slightly angrily for thinking that she would do this again. But there was a little smirk forming on her lips because she knew that they would be in here again in a week at he latest.

She straightened her clothes and was about to go out when Nathan grabbed her arm and whispered: " I think we should stay in here a couple of minutes longer."

"Why?"

"I´ve got a little problem here", he explained and nodded down.

Haley didn´t have to look down to know what he meant. After all she had felt him hard against her tigh about two minutes ago. And if she had looked down, she would have been as red as a tomato right now.

During lunch Brooke was grinning at them the whole time like she knew their dirty little secret and Lucas wasn´t able to eat. Brooke rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and finally said: " Come one, Luke. You knew they weren´t only holding hands."

The older Scott looked up at Haley and Nathan and said: " There´s another rule. No making out in front of me, if you don´t want me to vomit. Clear?"

Haley just nodded, blushing again. Nathan put an arm around her shoulders and whispered to her that she shouldn´t be so embarrassed and that Luke didn´t have the right to look at them like that after he had walked in on Lucas and Brooke the other day.

Haley giggled and could imagine how embarrassed Luke must have been and how easy Brooke had dealt with it. Those two were a different story.

"Nate, we gotta go. Team meeting.Whitey´s gonna kick our asses if we´re late."

"And why can´t he tell us whatever it is during practice?", Nathan murmured.

"Because he loves to see us suffer", Lucas said.

Nathan stood up with a suddenly very unhappy expression on his face which Haley instantly noticed. She smiled an encouraging smile up at him and he gave her one in return though that smile didn´t reach his eyes. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I´m looking forward to tonight", she whispered and this time Nathan´s smile reached his eyes.

" Me too."

After the boys were gone Brooke leaned over the table and whispered with a curious expression: " And how was it?"

"What?", Haley asked confused.

"The sex!"

Haley´s eyes went big. "What are you talking about, Brooke?"

"So you didn´t?"

"No! We haven´t even been going out for a week. Are you crazy?"

"Sorry, Haley, but I just thought after what I saw in the janitors closet..You know."

Haley blushed immediately and looked down. "We lost control", she admitted shyly.

"It´s nothing you have to be embarrassed about", Brooke said with a sincere voice. "Nathan walking in on me and Luke while we´re at it. That´s embarrassing", she added.

"Yeah, I heard about that", Haley said, not so embarrassed anymore, but nevertheless she wanted to change the subject at least a bit.

"You wanna come over this evening?", she asked Brooke.

"Sure, but I thought you had a date with Nate", she answered giggling about the rhyme.

"Exactly. You gotta help me pick an outfit."

A big smile spread over Brooke´s face.

_' What have I gotten myself into' _Haley thought and ate as Brooke started babbling about everything they had to do.

* * *

_Later:_

"Brooke, there´s not a chance in hell that I´m gonna wear this!", Haley yelled out of the bathroom that belonged to her room.

"But ,Haley, I thought it looked great already, when you weren´t wearing it. I bet you look stunning."

"I look like...like...like you!", Haley yelled again and came out of the bathroom.

The black skirt Brooke had picked for her was barely mid thigh and the top was a too bright red and didn´t cover her belly fully.

"Forget it, Brooke. Seriously, I look like a slut."

"Nathan likes slut", Brooke said without thinking.

"Thanks, Brooke, that really helps."

Haley went to her closet to find something that was less revealing. She didn´t mind wearing something sexy, but the outfit Brooke had brought...well, she was pretty sure about her feelings for that one.

She pulled out a low hanging, tight jeans and a purple strapless top that covered her whole belly and din´t only reach till her over her belly button.

"But, Haaaaaley", Brooke whined sitting on the bed.

"No", Haley answered without looking at her friend and disappeared in the bathroom again She only had thirty-five minutes till Nathan would pick her up and hell she was nervous ... and not even half finished. The only thing that was ready was her make-up and that had taken her only five minutes. Haley wasn´t a fan of five tons of make-up on her face.

She changed into the clothes she had picked out and opened the towel she had had around her hair. She was glad her hair was wavy today. That meant she wouldn´t have to suffer under the torture of Brooke doing her hair tonight . When her hair was wavy, it looked best open, just falling over her shoulders. Though she would probably need at least another 20 minutes to get it dry with the hairdryer.

"Haley, you need help with your hair?"

"It´s wavy", Haley said stepping out of the bathroom. "And?", she asked.

"Haley, you look great. But did you think about lingerie?"

"Brooke, I´m not gonna sleep with him tonight and I only have one skincolored strapless bra...so...not much choice."

"Yeah, well...that only means we have to go shopping", Brooke said grinning, knowing how much Haley would hate the idea after this evening and the last time she went shopping with Brooke.

Haley rolled her eyes and had already made up her mind that she wouldn´t go shopping with Brooke. She´d go with Peyton. That wasn´t as half as exhausting.If she would go lingerie shopping at all.

"Brooke, I don´t wanna be rude, but he´ll be here any second, so get your ass out."

Brooke just smiled and hopped from the bed. Haley went downstairs with her, but before she could get her friend out, the bell ringed.

Brooke opened before Haley could say anything, but she held the door so that Nathan, who was looking at Brooke a bit confused, couldn´t see Haley.

"Hey, Brooke", he greeted her.

"Hey, hotshot, have fun", Brooke said and was faster in her car and gone than Nathan could say anything else.

Haley opened the door the whole way and smiled shyly at him.

"Hi, Nathan", she siad.

"Eh...ehm...h..hi",Nathan stuttered, not being able to take his eyes off of her.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think**.


End file.
